Dark Time
by dragonchild247
Summary: An easily bored 15yearold girl named Tiara Brennan goes with her father to Cairo, Egypt. When Tiara gets bored of studying hieroglyphs she wanders deeper into a mysterious tomb and soon finds herself in ancient Egypt. Now she must find her way home...
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Time**

**Author:** I know this probably isn't going to be the greatest YGO fanfic I've written. In a nutshell, it's about a girl named Tiara Brennan who went with her father, who is an Egyptologist, to Cairo, Egypt on an expedition of a mysterious tomb. When she gets bored with her father she wanders deeper into the tomb where she is suddenly transported back in time to ancient Egypt. Now she must find a way home. Remember, with previously scenes…I might only use a line or two from the chapter before so try and bare with me please.

* * *

**Chapter: 1**

Tiara looked out the window of the jeep as she watched the desert pass by. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. Her blue eyes showed annoyance. "Father," she said bitterly, "why did you bring me with you?"

Her father, Professor Homer Brennan, sighed. "I brought you with me to Egypt because your mother said it would be good for you." He answered with sadness in his tone. "She also told me that you wouldn't stop complaining about there being nothing for you to do at home."

"Well, there wasn't." Tiara snapped. She bent over and turned on the A/C to full blast. She was the smartest person at school and summer vacation was supposed to be fun, but she found it dull and boring every time it rolled around. She looked out the window again and saw the pyramids. "Are we in Cairo already?" Her tone hinted surprise.

Professor Brennan nodded. "Yes." He replied. He was an Egyptologist helping out in an expedition for one of the mysterious tombs discovered. "Would you like to see the tomb when we've stopped?"

Tiara looked at him with wide eyes as a smile came across her face brightly. "Would I ever!" She exclaimed.

Her father laughed and pulled up to the expedition site near the tomb. He shut off the engine of the jeep and climbed out. He saw his daughter out first and running towards the tomb. "Wait Tiara!" He called after her.

She bumped into the head of the expedition. "Oops." She said quickly. "Sorry."

The man glared down at her for a long moment. He looked up when he heard Professor Brennan call to him. "Is this 15 year old girl yours Professor?" He asked.

Tiara's father nodded. "I apologize." He replied. "She hasn't been this excited about anything since she was 4, sir." He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "This is my daughter, Tiara Brennan. She'll be staying with me for her summer vacation."

"What kind of things have you found?" Tiara asked impatiently. Her eyes and smile were full of excitement as the wind blew through her thick, long dark brown hair, which was up in a ponytail to keep off her neck.

The man looked at her. "We haven't found anything yet." He answered. "But I am certain we will find something soon."

"With your permission," Professor Brennan stated, "I would like to take my daughter into the tomb with me."

The man looked at Tiara's father and nodded. "Just make sure she doesn't get herself into any trouble, Professor." He warned. "I do not want anything to ruin this expedition."

Professor Brennan laughed. "No." He replied. "I understand. I'll make sure she doesn't get into any trouble whatsoever." With that being said, he and Tiara went into the tomb.

The tomb was cool inside and dark. It smelt strange in Tiara's opinion—like it had a slight musty smell. It was small inside but it seemed like it could go on forever.

Professor Brennan turned on a flashlight and led his young daughter down deep into the tomb. "Stay close Tiara." He ordered sharply. "Some of these stones could be loose and you could trip. I also don't want you to get lost."

She nodded understanding, brushing her bangs from her face. She clutched her father's arm tightly as she looked at the walls…but something in the back of her mind kept telling her that it was familiar. "Does anyone know whose tomb this is?" She whispered.

Professor Brennan shook his head. "No." He replied. "No one has any idea whose tomb this belongs to." He looked at his daughter with confusion but did not pursue the matter. He stopped when he found a spot the other archeologists or Egyptologists did not reach yet. He knelt down to the wall and began to look at the hieroglyphs.

Suddenly, Tiara was bored. She decided to slip away from her father and ventured deeper into the tomb. She took out her small flashlight and switched it on. She walked for what felt like hours until she came across a small altar. She cocked her head to one side and neared it cautiously. She looked around to make sure no one had followed her. She looked back at the altar and reached out to touch it.

A sudden flash of light appeared and it surrounded her making her cover her face with her forearms and dropping her flashlight. "Father!" She screamed before she blacked out and remembered nothing.

- - - - - - -

A lonely old man walked outside into the bright sunlight. He wore brown clothes and his eyes were also brown. He looked up at the sun. "Ra is smiling today." He told himself. "A fair sign for my crops."

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across the desert almost knocking the poor man off his feet. When everything settled a girl lied in the desert sand unconscious but alive.

The old man ran up to her and knelt down beside her. "What in Ra's name?" He breathed. He rolled her onto her back.

Her skin was pale but it contrasted well with her dark brown hair that seemed to have blond and red highlights that appeared in the bright sun. She was wearing such strange clothes but she looked beautiful.

The old man carefully picked her up and carried her to his hut. He laid her in bed and covered her. "What a strange child." He muttered as he left the bedroom. "Where did she come from and who is she? I just hope she is not ill with her color of skin."

- - - -

Tiara woke up and found herself in a bedroom. She sat up slowly and looked around. She climbed out of bed and walked out only to find an old man sitting by a small fire as it baked bread. "Uh…" She hesitated. "Could you tell me where I am?"

The man looked up at her and smiled. "You are at my home, strange traveler." He answered. He picked up a small cup filled to the brim with water. "You must be thirsty miss. Here."

Tiara felt how dry her throat was. She hurried to him, took the cup, and drank all of it. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir." She said and handed the cup to him, which he took.

The man set the cup onto the table next to him. "May I know your name?" He asked.

"My name is Tiara." She replied.

The man tilted his head slightly to one side. "Tiara?" He muttered. "A strange name, but suiting for you."

She blushed with embarrassment. "I suppose so." She murmured.

The man slowly rose to his feet and handed her clean clothes. "You better change out of your strange clothes, my child. I'm afraid you cannot go around the village looking like that."

She looked down at herself. "What's wrong—oh? Never mind." She took the dress and went back to the bedroom. She made sure the door was closed and she stripped off her white tank top and kicked off her tennis shoes. She left her shorts on as she put on the white linen dress.

It fit nicely on her, exposing her perfect hourglass shape waist. It also made her pale skin almost blend in with it, sadly.

Tiara walked out of the bedroom and saw the man waiting for her. "Since you know my name, may I know yours?"

The man just laughed. "Many people call me by many things, sadly. However, I shall let you call me Grandfather, if that is what you wish."

Tiara giggled. "All right then, Grandfather." She bowed respectfully and as best she could. "Thank you greatly for the clothes."

Grandfather nodded his head. "Come with me, please Tiara."

She followed him closely as he led her to a small oasis. She then followed him to a field. It was at this moment that she finally figured out that she was in ancient Egypt.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** Wait a bloody second here dragonchild247!

**dragonchild247:** Yes Miss Brennan?

**Tiara:** Why did you send me to ancient Egypt anyway?

**dragonchild247:** Well, the title is "Dark Time." Figure it out yerself.

**Tiara:** *growls* I hate you.

**dragonchildl247:** It'll get better for you. I promise. *pats Tiara's head* Of course, your main priority is to find a way home and who knows how long that will take. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**Previously:** Tiara followed Grandfather to a field. It was at this moment that she finally figured out that she was in ancient Egypt...

- -

Tiara felt her heart sink as she leaned forward slightly, feeling sick. She felt Grandfather's hand on her shoulder as he tried to help her stay on her feet. "I don't feel so good." She murmured. She followed Grandfather back to the hut and flopped into a chair. She let her neck relax and her head tilt back. _How did I get here?_ She thought. _How do I get back home to my time?_

"I never asked, Tiara." Grandfather said. "Where are you from?"

She hesitated. "Uh…" She muttered. "I'm…from…a long way away. Far away from Egypt."

"Further than the Nile flows?" Gasped Grandfather.

Tiara nodded. "Which is why I'm pale." She explained. "I'm not pale because I'm sick. I'm just naturally pale." She looked up at him with her blue eyes. "Do you believe me?"

Grandfather leaned up against the wall of his hut and sighed. "It's hard to say." He replied. "I have never been past the Nile River." He pushed off the wall and went to the oven. He carefully—and with nimble hands—took out the bread out and set it on the table. "I know it is possibly rude to say, but how old are you?"

Tiara just smiled and replied, "I'm 15 and proud of it."

"You look like you could be older, almost like a goddess."

Tiara laughed sarcastically. "I wouldn't go that far." She looked down at her bare feet. "Is it alright if I stay here with you, until I can find a way to get home?"

Grandfather nodded. "You may stay here as long as you wish Tiara." He made her dinner.

Tiara shot to her feet. "You do all the chores by yourself, right?" She said abruptly. "I want to help you any way I can."

Grandfather looked at her with surprise.

"I know I don't know how to use a reaper, much less hold one. You could teach me." Tiara's eyes became pleading. "Please. I don't want to be treated like a person higher than others, because I'm not. If I'm going to stay here, the least I could do is help you around the house and in the field. I'll even help you where ever you need me."

Grandfather set the food before her. "Sit down, please." He smiled and she sat down. "I am surprised by your confidence and desire to help me." His smile brightened against his wrinkled skin. "All right. You may help me. Now you have to promise to listen to what I say without question."

"I already do." She took a bite of food, but soon realized that she was very full. _Maybe I shouldn't have had those three cheeseburgers and two things of fries with a large soda._ She thought. "I-I'm sorry, but…"

"I see." Grandfather patted her on the head. "You have had too much already. If you force yourself to eat, you will make yourself sick. I understand."

Tiara nodded slowly. "Is there anything that needs to be done before bed?"

"Getting some water from the oasis. But you must rest. You need your strength, for you will start your chores in the morning."

Tiara nodded again, stood up slowly and went straight to bed. She curled into a ball under the covers and drifted to sleep.

- - - - - - - -

Atem stood outside on the balcony, staring up at the clear, starry night sky. He took a deep breath and sighed. He leaned against the side, placing his elbow on it and resting his chin in his hand. He believed all the people in the city below were lucky for they didn't have to worry about living up to high expectations. "I wish I could be as free as the stars." He muttered.

His friend, Mahado walked out onto the balcony and stood behind him. "Are you all right my King?" He asked.

Atem took a deep breath and sighed. "I wish I was." He answered with sadness in his voice.

Mahado placed his hand on Atem's shoulder. "We all want something sometimes." He said, trying to cheer up his friend.

"I know." Atem hissed under his breath. "And many don't get what their heart really wants."

Mahado squeezed his shoulder slightly. "Pharaoh, what is it that you really want?"

"I want my freedom."

Mahado finally released Atem's shoulder and left. "Be sure to rest, Sire."

Atem waited until he knew for certain his friend was truly gone. He hurried back into his room, pulled out a rope and regular clothes from the chest at the foot of his bed. He then pulled out a sheathed sword and quickly changed. He took off his jewelry—all of it, except the Millennium Puzzle of course. He stuck his crown into a pouch, tied the rope and tossed it over the side. He then carefully climbed down and ran off the moment his feet touched the ground.

He knew it was dangerous but he wanted to find what his heart truly desired—freedom—even if that meant running away from the palace and only Ra knew for how long.

- - - -

Tiara woke up suddenly from a strange dream. She sat up slowly and crawled out from under the covers. She slipped on a pair of sandals Grandfather gave her. She then stealthily crept out of the hut and to one of the horses outside.

The brown stallion whinnied at her approach, but he quickly calmed down when he saw that she wasn't going to hurt him. He nuzzled her outstretched hand and let her pet his mane.

Tiara smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're a good boy." She whispered to the horse. "You're a good boy. Could you do me a favor?"

The stallion bobbed his head as if to nod.

"Good. Could you take me to the Nile River? I believe someone might be there who's in trouble."

The stallion dipped his head again and turned his whole body to the side. He let Tiara put the bridle on, place a couple bags on his back with a staff and mount him—all the while calling him a "good boy." He was excited to go for a run and she could see it in his eyes.

"Ok. Let's go." She carefully dug her heels into his sides and he started off in a slow trot. She held tightly to the reins, being her first time without a lead on the horse. She waited until they were far enough away from the hut and she got him into a flat out gallop to the Nile. "I hope I know where we're going, because I don't have a map!"

The stallion was graceful and strong, even when he took a sharp turn. He made sure never to let Tiara fall.

Tiara felt like they were flying through the air and she wanted to laugh so hard, even though her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. _I wish mother and father could see me!_ She thought with excitement. _They would never believe this!_ Her blue eyes glittered wildly like the stars. She pinched her eyes shut as a wild smile played across her lips, having her unable to contain her excitement any longer. "Yeeha!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "This is so awesome!"

- - - - - - - -

"Yeeha!" A female voice shouted. "This is so awesome!"

Atem stumbled slightly when he heard it. _What was that?_ He wondered. He coughed out some sand. He hurried off away from the voice, unsure if it was friend or foe. Before he knew it, he lost his footing and fell into the Nile River and was swept away with the current. He thrashed about, trying to keep his head above the water.

A girl riding a brown stallion came galloping. She dug her heels hard into his sides and turned his head in the direction Atem was going down. "Hang on!" She called as the horse galloped towards him. Before she knew it, she was far enough ahead of him and leapt off her horse. She waited until the time was right and she dove in after him.

Atem continued to keep his head above the water. He suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Quit thrashing." The girl snapped. "It's difficult enough to keep us both up in this blasted current."

Atem did as he was told.

The girl turned onto her back and used one arm to bring them back to the shore. She whistled for her stallion who obeyed quickly.

The stallion tossed his head, bringing the reins down. He lowered his head and the girl snatched the reins. He began backing up and pulled them out.

The girl let go of Atem's waist and she released the reins. She then flopped onto her back as she panted heavily.

Atem was panting as well. He suddenly noticed something was off. He reached up for his Millennium Puzzle but found that it was missing. He shot to his feet. "It must have been swept away by the current." He said wildly.

The girl sat up slowly and looked at him. "What was?" She asked.

"My Millennium Puzzle." Atem snapped. "It's important to me."

The girl shot to her feet with anger flaring in her blue eyes. Her long, dark brown hair clung to her face, back and shoulders. "Obviously!" She shouted. "And don't you snap at me. I just saved your life."

"I know." Atem hissed. "And I thank you, but I have to get back what's important to me." He turned on his heel and began to leave. A sudden jolt of pain surged through him and he let out a scream of pain as he collapsed to his knees.

The girl rushed to him, knelt down and pulled up the shirt he wore. "Yer bleeding." She muttered. "Let me take care of it and you can look for your _important_ item in the morning. You look tired." She stripped his shirt off and began to take care of his wound.

Atem snarled slightly, but it quickly faded when he watched her long, slender and nimble fingers treat his injury. He followed her pale arms up to her chest and then to her pale face. He didn't care about the fact that she looked ill, he found her beautiful. "What's your name, maiden?" He asked.

"Tiara." She answered. She looked up at him. Her eyes were far calmer than before. "And what's your name, sir?"

Atem blushed and looked away. He couldn't tell her the truth, so instead he said, "Y-Yami."

Tiara smiled softly and looked back to what she was doing. She began to hum a slow, gentle tune. When she finished, Atem rested his head against her shoulder. She could tell that he was asleep finally. She picked him up, put him on her stallion and led him to a cave just a short distance away. She felt a little sorry for him after losing something important to him.

She carefully slipped him off the horse and laid him on the ground inside the cave. She used his cloak to cover him. She slipped her wet dress off. She then curled up close to Atem, trying to keep them both warm.

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** Damn you dragonchild247!

**dragonchild247:** *groans* What's wrong now?

**Tiara:** Yer having me feel sorry for this jerk?

**Atem:** Hey!

**dragonchild247:** Down children. Don't make me tell Ra on ya.

**Atem:** You wouldn't.

**dragonchild247:** *grins* I would dear boy. Trust me. I would.

**Tiara:** *growls and mutters something under breath*

**dragonchild247:** What are you mumbling about?

**Tiara:** *blush* Oh! N-nothing!

**dragonchild247:** *snorts* Good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

**Previously:** Tiara slipped her wet dress off. She then curled up close to Atem, trying to keep them both warm…

- -

Atem woke up and slowly sat up. He saw the Millennium Puzzle lying next to him and he felt a wave of happiness sweep over him. He slipped it around his neck and held it close. He finally stood up and left the cave. He saw Tiara with her brown stallion and heard her talking to it.

She looked at him, smiled, and said, "Heya."

"Good morning." Atem replied with a smile. He held the Millennium Puzzle in his hands as he looked down. "How did you find it?"

Tiara laughed. "Believe or not, it didn't get swept away by the current." She answered. "It just sank to the bottom. It took a long time for me to get the mud off of it, but I did."

Atem sighed with relief. "Thank you." He muttered.

"You're welcome." Tiara replied. She walked up to him and checked his healing wound. "Hmm. It looks like it's healing properly. That's a good sign."

"How did you know what to do?"

Tiara looked up at him and smiled. "My mother's a doctor and a good one at that." She straightened. "She taught me everything I know. My father taught me other things, like the gods and goddesses of Egypt and how to read the writing." Her smile brightened as she closed her eyes. "I love to learn and my parents encouraged it a lot."

Atem looked away. "How is that your mother is a doctor?"

Tiara's smile dropped and her eyes opened. _I keep forgetting what time I'm in._ She thought. "Uh…well…her f-father…erm…Her father taught her as if she was a boy instead of a girl and she had to act like a boy to keep him satisfied a lot of the times." She blushed with embarrassment and prayed that he believed her.

Atem smiled and looked at her with his violet eyes. "I see. And what about your father?"

"He isn't a priest or anything, but he is a scholar." Tiara scratched the back of her head, as she blushed crimson. "I guess you could say we're middle class people. Eheheh."

Atem laughed in his throat. "I see." He took her hand into his own, brought it up to his lips, and gently kissed it.

Tiara felt a tingle where his soft lips touched her hand, making her blush a beet red.

Atem released her hand, turned on his heel, and went back into the cave to fetch his shirt and his cloak.

Tiara had to control the urge to swoon and she used the side of the stallion to keep her balance. She looked at her hand with wide eyes. She gently kissed the place he had done just a moment ago. "Wow." She muttered in a daze. She fell against the horse, causing it to let out a faint, grunting whinny. She had stars in her eyes as she had a dreamy smile on her face. "Oh wow. Oh wow. Oh wow." She pinched her eyes shut as she bit her lower lip and squealed. She hurried to the cave with the stallion following her. She studied him carefully now.

Atem had rock hard abs and she could see that he had a nice light build to him. His bronze colored skin made his violet eyes stand out. He had black hair that spiked out with violet tips. A guy like him, had to have a girl already. He slipped his shirt on and threw the cloak over his shoulders. He turned to her.

Tiara looked away quickly. She suddenly saw a golden crown fall out of the pouch at his side.

Atem snatched it up quickly and stuck it back into the pouch.

_Ok._ She thought. _Either he's a thief or…he's a pharaoh. If he's a pharaoh, then what is he doing out here? If he's a thief, then what is he doing with a crown like that?_ A sudden strike of realization hit her. "Oh no!" She cried.

"What is it?" Asked Atem.

"Grandfather." Tiara answered as she mounted onto the stallion. "I promised him I'd help with his chores. I totally forgot and now he'll be disappointed."

"Wait. I'll go with you." Atem ran up to her and mounted onto the horse behind her.

Tiara blushed when she felt his body close to hers. She took the reins, but he reached around her and took them from her. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

Atem chuckled. "Do you trust me?"

Tiara swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Before she knew it they were in a flat out gallop back to Grandfather's home. She could smell a sweet smell coming from Atem and she felt lost in a daze. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She thought. _I feel like…I don't know how to explain it, but it feels amazing._

The feeling she couldn't explain was that she was falling in love with Atem.

- - - - - - - -

Grandfather came to the stable only to find that his best and favorite horse was missing. "My horse and Tiara are missing." He muttered to himself. "What did she do last night?"

"Grandfather!" Tiara's voice called out.

He rushed out the stable and saw her with his stallion and someone else was with her. He heaved a sigh of relief. He ran up to them and had the horse stop. "I was worried about you Tiara." He said with a smile.

She slid off and threw her arms around his neck and he returned her embrace. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Grandfather." She whispered.

"I'll make sure it won't happen again, sir." A boy said as he got off the stallion. He bowed politely. "I'm afraid I was the reason for her running off. You see, sir, I was in trouble and your granddaughter saved my life."

Grandfather laughed whole-heartedly as he set Tiara on her feet. "I see." He said. He looked down at her with a grin. "So you saved his life, eh?"

Tiara blushed. "Yes, but nothing really happened."

The boy blushed when he figured out what she was talking about. "No." He said quickly. "We barely met a turn of the hourglass. I…I wouldn't do that."

Grandfather looked at the boy with a devilish grin. "I was your age once. I said the same thing. 'I wouldn't do that.' No, you wouldn't. Not _yet_ anyway."

"Grandfather!" Tiara cried.

He laughed a great laugh. "So are you ever going to introduce me to your friend?"

Tiara remembered and looked down with embarrassment. "Grandfather, this is Yami."

Yami (Atem) bowed respectfully again and Grandfather bowed in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Please," said Grandfather. "All the children here in this village call me 'Grandfather' since I'm the eldest one here."

Yami nodded understanding. He led the stallion to the stable.

Grandfather looked at Tiara. "Could you come with me please?"

She looked up at him and nodded. She followed him to the hut and was given a pail.

"Please go down to the oasis and get some water please." Grandfather ordered calmly.

Tiara nodded understanding. She hurried down to the oasis and filled the pail to the brim. She set it next to her and wanted to go swimming suddenly. She slipped off her dress, stepped into the water and let it swirl around her waist. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh. She then held her breath and dove under.

- - - - - - - -

Atem took a deep breath and sighed. He couldn't stay here and he knew it. First, he would need to get water and the oasis was the best place. He neared it when Tiara came out from under with a burst of air escaping her lips. His eyes grew wide and he hid behind a palm tree. His face was beet red as he felt his hormones go crazy.

It took him a moment to catch his breath and peer out from behind the tree.

Tiara's waist was the perfect hourglass shape. Her chest was rounded just right. Her pale skin glistened as the water slowly ran down her body. Her blue eyes seemed to be as bright as the clear azure sky. Her wet hair clung to her shoulders and back.

Atem looked away and stared at his feet, his face crimson. He looked back at the oasis and found that she had disappeared. He stepped out from hiding and started towards it.

Tiara's fist connected with his cheek, sending him to the ground with a loud thud. "Pervert." She hissed.

Atem was dazed for a moment. When he regained his thoughts, he scrambled to his feet. "What in Ra's name was that for?" He shouted.

"I saw you." Tiara snapped, wearing her dress that was clinging to her body. "You were spying on me."

Atem's eyes grew wide. "How did you—?"

"I've got good vision, that's all." Tiara interrupted. She snatched up the pail.

"I didn't know you were there before." Atem tried to apologize. "I—" He was cut off by Tiara dumping the bucket of water in his face. He spat out some of the water and shook his head. He took a deep breath and sighed before he yelled at her again. "I shouldn't have spied on you. It was wrong of me to do so."

Tiara calmed down and refilled the pail to the brim. "I forgive you." She said with a slight chuckle in her voice. She gave him a quick jab in the side making him shoot back a few feet. "Just make sure you don't do it again." She walked back to Grandfather's home with Atem following her.

He liked her personality, even if she was a little on the violent side. He knew she was beautiful, and he found her somewhat cute when she was angry. He found himself in love with her and wanted her to be with him.

* * *

**Character Chat**

**dragonchild247:** :D That's so cute!!

**Tiara:** Oh great…I'm falling for him. Thanks a lot dragonchild247…

**dragonchild247:** ^_^' Well…he's falling for you too. So—

**Tiara:** Don't make me have sex with him, please. I'm only 15.

**dragonchild247:** Done. You won't have sex with him…even though he's going to try having sex with you.

**Tiara & Atem:** *blush* You have got to be kidding.

**dragonchild247:** *grins* Nope. Don't worry. You'll stop him when you feel uncomfortable. *chuckles evilly*


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: 4**

**Previously:** Atem found himself in love with Tiara and wanted her to be with him…

- -

Tiara flopped into the chair and sighed. She began to wonder how she was going to get home. She closed her eyes. "Yami?" She muttered.

He looked at her. "Yes?" He asked.

Tiara opened her eyes. "What were you running from?" She said.

Yami blushed. "What do you mean?" He muttered as he sat down in a chair next to her.

"When you fell into the river," Tiara explained, "and when I managed to save you. There was something in your emotions that told me that you were running from something. I don't know how else to explain it. I've been able to do it for a long time. That, and talk to animals and understand them as well as them understanding me. I've had these abilities of mine since I could remember. Mother and father say it's because I'm special." She snorted. "I don't know about special, but my father always lectures me and says—and I quote—'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Keh. Like I haven't heard THAT a million times."

Yami chuckled. "My father always told me that too." He said. "And since you explained it so well, I was running from a problem."

Tiara looked at him. "Running from your problems isn't exactly the best answer."

"How so?"

"Well, running from your problems doesn't eliminate it, just delay it some. But in the end, your problems with come back with full force." Tiara smiled. "Instead of running from your problem, you should look at your situation and try and figure out a way to make it better." Her smile turned into a grin. "So what was the real reason?"

Yami chuckled again. "Nothing escapes you." He looked at Grandfather's bedroom door to make sure he wouldn't come out anytime soon and he lowered his voice. "Can you keep a secret?"

Tiara nodded.

Yami sighed. "The truth is, I am Pharaoh Atem. I ran from the palace looking for freedom. I am certain the priests are looking for me. Especially Mahado."

"Who's Mahado?"

"The priest with the Millennium Ring and my closest friend." Atem reached over and touched Tiara's hand. "I'm sorry I lied to you about my name. I…I was a little worried about what you'd think if you knew I was the ruler of Egypt."

Tiara placed her free hand on his. "Don't expect me to be mad at you. Let us not forget, I saw the crown you dropped earlier." She smiled. "I believe what you say, since you seem like a very honest person. But don't expect me to treat you any different, just because you told me that you're a pharaoh."

Atem's face lit up. "You promise?"

Tiara laughed. "For as long as I live."

Suddenly a very loud boom came, causing Tiara to scream, leap to Atem and throw her arms around his neck.

He sat in his chair, thanking Ra that she didn't tip it over, and he put his arms around her. He felt her tremble. "What's wrong Tiara?" He asked.

She sniffed and pulled away. "Forgive me." She apologized softly. "It's just…loud thunder terrifies me. I don't normally do things like that…except scream." She blushed when she saw how she was sitting in his lap. "And…I _definitely_ don't do this."

Atem chuckled. He and Tiara looked at each other for a long moment. He leaned towards her.

She blushed radish red as she closed her eyes. She suddenly turned her head away and sneezed.

Atem let his chin fall to his chest and sighed with disappointment

_Dang, that kinda sucked._ Thought Tiara. "Sorry." She climbed off his lap and straightened her dress. _But I still wish I wasn't wearing this bloody dress. I miss wearing shirts, jeans, and tennies. I miss father and mother. I even miss grandpapa._ She looked outside and saw the sky darkening with a thick blanket of clouds. _It can't be near the time for the flood. It's barely the end of May…I think. Where's the Doctor when you need him and the TARDIS?_

"Tiara." Said Atem, bringing her out of her thoughts. "How old are you?"

She turned to him and answered, "I'm 15, believe it or not. You?"

"I'm 17." Atem grinned. "I thought you'd be older by how you act most of the time."

Tiara scoffed, "I thought the same thing about you." She blushed. "N-not like…it's a bad thing."

Atem chuckled. He slouched into the chair, folded his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes.

"Uh…Atem?"

"Hm?"

"Are you involved with anyone?"

"…No." It took a moment to see that he had fallen asleep.

Tiara smiled slightly. She went over to him, picked him up as best she could, put him into the bed she was using, and covered him with a blanket. Then she got another blanket, a bed mat, and slept on the floor, being used to worse.

- - - - - - - -

Tiara rolled over and felt something like a body close to hers. She opened her eyes and blushed as she let out a gasp.

A just inch away from her was Atem. It was then she realized she was in the bed.

Tiara rolled onto her back. _Oh my God._ She thought. _I know I went to sleep on the floor. What did I do? Wake up and crawl under the covers with him. Wait…what if…oh my God!_ She sat up quickly, finding she was still wearing her dress and she heaved a heavy sigh of relief. She carefully crawled out of bed. She saw the bed mat on the floor and that she was still wrapped in the blanket she curled up under the night before.

Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back.

Tiara let out a sharp gasp as she landed into Atem's lap. "That's not funny." She hissed.

Atem rested his chin on her shoulder as he chuckled. "So…what do you really want then?"

Tiara blushed. "I don't know how I got here, but I really want to go home." She sighed and leaned against his chest. Her eyes moistened. "Father must be looking for me and he has to be worried sick. I just wandered off on him when his back was turned. I-I bet I disappointed him and mother."

"Why did you come here with your father?"

"I was bored at home." Tiara snorted. "I kinda got my parents' intelligent minds so everything other people do for fun bores me. I could do almost everything others could do, if not better. And with my abilities…well…" She sighed and closed her eyes. "I felt out of place. I envied all the people who didn't have my abilities because they didn't have to deal with what I could to."

Atem looked at her with surprise. _She's like me._ He thought. "Besides going home, what else do you want?"

Tiara opened her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek. "I want my freedom." She finally wriggled out of his hold only to be pinned against the bed by Atem. Beet red blush snaked across her nose as she stared at him with wide eyes. "Ah…A-Atem."

He was blushing as well. "Tiara."

_My heart won't stop pounding._ She thought as she felt her heart knock against her ribcage. _It feels like it's ready to burst._ She screwed her eyes shut. _I-I can't…I can't breathe._ She felt a pillow over her face and she shoved Atem off. She smacked him upside the head. "You jerk!"

Atem laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Tiara shoved him off the bed and uncovered herself from the blanket. She climbed out of bed.

Atem snatched her wrist—so fast that she let out a gasp. He kissed her hand.

Tiara blushed as she felt her hand tingle again. _Oh wow._ She thought. She suddenly felt her knees buckle and she collapsed. _Total electric lips._

Atem chuckled. "What's wrong _this_ time?"

"Uh…j-just l-lost my…balance that's all. Eheheh." Tiara's throat constricted, making her unable to speak as he leaned towards her again. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her.

Atem shoved her back playfully.

Tiara laughed and shoved him back.

Grandfather walked in. "Ehem." He coughed. "You two are being louder than I thought. Tiara, could you take care of the field for me, please? I'll make breakfast."

She shot to her feet and nodded. "Kay." She replied.

Grandfather glanced at Atem, grinned, and walked away, chuckling under his breath.

Tiara turned on her heel to face Atem, snatched his upper arm, and yanked him to his feet. "Yer helping me." She grinned. "Just remember, I'm still gonna treat you like a regular person. I don't care about the title you have." She pulled him out of the bedroom and hurried out of the hut to the field. She unhooked the reapers and tossed him one, which he caught one handed.

They worked on the field together, Atem moving more like an expert than Tiara was. Tiara suddenly felt something was wrong back at Grandfather's home. She dropped her reaper and ran back to the hut as fast as her legs would carry her.

Atem threw the reaper down and ran after her. "Tiara!" He called.

_Grandfather._ Thought Tiara. She didn't know what it was; all she knew was that Grandfather was in trouble.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** What did you do to Grandfather, dragonchild247?!

**dragonchild247:** *singing Numa Numa by O-zone* Huh? What?

**Atem:** She asked you what you did to Grandfather.

**dragonchild247:** Oh. Well…you two have to wait until the next chapter. *grins evilly* See ya later. *sings Numa Numa*


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: 5**

**Previously:** _Grandfather._ Thought Tiara. She didn't know what it was; all she knew was that Grandfather was in trouble…

- -

Tiara ran into the hut, but didn't see Grandfather. She kept her guard up, incase an intruder was hiding someplace and holding him hostage. She saw everything was prepared, but the fire wasn't started. She felt a hand cover her eyes and a cold, sharp blade against her neck. She felt her throat constrict as her body tremble.

"You so much as even breathe," a deep, unfamiliar voice hissed, "and I promise you, you'll breathe no more."

Tiara tried to swallow the lump in her throat. _God._ She thought. _Please don't let this be the end. Oh please God, don't let this be the end._

The hand moved away from her eyes, spun her around, and shoved her hard against the wall. A man, much taller than she was, stood just an inch away—staring down at her with an evil sneer. He had three scars on his face—one going vertical near his eye and two going across it. He wore an open coat, exposing his tight abs and pecs. His eyes were dark as his silver white hair contrasted against his bronze colored skin. He still held the dagger close to Tiara's throat and yet…he smelled like sweet nectar and—blood.

"Wh—?" Tiara began only to be cut off by the sharp blade pressing against her neck.

"I am Bakura, King of Thieves." He hissed. "But you won't live long enough to tell any others." His sneer widened and he bent his knee between Tiara's thighs. He let his free hand touch her cheek. Then he probed his hand down her neck to her shoulder where he slipped the shoulder of her dress down.

Tiara couldn't find the will to move or scream. It was like, she was trapped and he was going to have his way with her, whether she wanted it or not. Before she knew it, the top of her dress was stripped off. When she finally found her voice, the first thing out of her throat came, "Yami!"

Bakura struck her with his fist, sending her to the floor. "You little wench." He snapped.

Tiara hooked her foot behind his Achilles' tendon and forced her leg up to her chest, tripping him. She then scrambled to her feet and backed away. "What did you do to Grandfather, you bastard?" She demanded.

Bakura chuckled as he got back to his feet. "He's taking a permanent nap if you must know." He lunged for her.

Tiara quickly dodged, snatched the staff leaning against the wall, and—with all her might—swung it and connected with his back with a loud, audible CRACK.

Bakura let out a scream that tore her ears. He fell to the floor, in pain but still conscious. He slowly got back to his feet and turned to her. His eyes were piercing with anger that cut into Tiara like a knife. He stalked towards her.

Tiara pointed one end to the bridge of his nose. She knew one good strike there, and he'd be on the floor again—perhaps unconscious this time.

However, Bakura sidestepped quickly, grabbed the staff, and pulled it out of her hands. He struck her with his fist, sending her back onto the ground.

Tiara was dazed. When she regained her thoughts she found Bakura on top of her. She felt something warm slowly trickle down from above her right eye. She felt sick and wanted to vomit.

Bakura slugged her in the face again. He was about to strike her again, when she used her arm to block his fist.

Tiara finally brought her knee up and connected with his groin, taking his breath away. She then used her other hand and punched him in the face, sending him off of her. She scrambled to her feet and it seemed like he was unconscious. With that, she quickly took the opportunity to bind his arms and legs together. She was in a hurry so she didn't check to see if the bindings were tight.

The top of her dress was torn down the front in the middle. The skirt of the dress was filthy from Bakura trying to rape her.

Tiara went to Grandfather's room, and found him dead on the floor—he was soaked in crimson liquid and his body was cold. She knelt down next to him, carefully picked him up, and cradled his upper body in her arms. "Grandfather." She whispered as her eyes moistened. She bowed her head and cried. "I barely knew you a couple days and that bastard, Bakura, killed you. You didn't even see it coming. Oh, Grandfather. I'm sorry. I should have sensed it sooner."

Atem finally came into the room. He was beaten but still strong enough to move. He saw Grandfather in her arms and quickly looked away. "Tiara." He murmured.

She looked at him with anger flaring in her blue eyes. "About _fucking_ time." She snapped venomously. "What the hell happened to you?"

Atem flinched. "Forgive me." He apologized. "I was jumped."

"So was I and I managed to handle myself." Tiara hissed. She looked back at Grandfather's lifeless body. "But Grandfather…he didn't have time to defend himself." She sobbed. "He couldn't defend himself."

Atem knelt down next to her and put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder. "We'll give him a proper burial and ritual. I promise. But…this place is not safe for either of us anymore."

Tiara leaned against his chest and closed her eyes. She was beginning to doze off when Atem shook her violently and she opened her eyes.

"You shouldn't fall asleep yet." Atem told her. He released her and had her lie Grandfather down. He stood up and pulled Tiara to her feet. He led her to the kitchen and took care of her injury.

Tiara looked at the spot where Bakura had fallen and saw that he wasn't there anymore. The color left her face. "Where's the guy who was there before?" She asked.

Atem looked over his shoulder. "I didn't see anyone there when I got here." He answered. He looked at her and saw her horror. "Was the person who disappeared the one who killed Grandfather?"

Tiara nodded. "I'm certain. And he said his name was…B…Bakura."

Atem started to clean her wound with a cloth and water. "Bakura was the one who hurt you, wasn't he?"

Tiara nodded. "Yeah. He was also planning to do more." She closed her right eye as Atem used a wet cloth to clean the blood off her forehead and face.

- - - - - - - -

As Atem promised, Grandfather had a proper burial and ritual. He saw how sad the village was to see Grandfather go. When he and Tiara returned to the hut—it was night—and they quickly got some supplies. Atem released a heavy sigh, but when he looked up, he gasped.

Tiara was wearing her hair up in a ponytail, a tank top, shorts, and tennis shoes. Her bandage was just above her eye. "What?" She snapped.

Atem blushed as he said, "N-N-Nothing. It's just…uh…" He quickly looked away. _I'm going to have to fast for weeks after this._ He thought.

Tiara looked down at herself. "It's easier for me to fight in these clothes." She told him. "I can't stand trying to defend myself wearing a bloody dress." She opened a chest filled with clothes and pulled out a cloak. She kissed it and whispered a prayer. She then threw it over her shoulders. She finally grabbed the staff she had used to fight against Bakura.

"That won't do any good." Atem pointed out.

Tiara looked at him and grinned. "I can handle a staff better than I can handle a sword." She told him. "We best get going now." She and Atem left the hut.

A loud whinny came from the stable. The whinny belonged to the brown stallion Tiara rode before.

Tiara headed to the stable with Atem at her heels. She calmed the brown stallion by stroking his mane and whispering, "It's ok. Shh. It's ok. You're ok."

The horse bobbed his head and made a slight grunting noise.

Tiara nodded, as if understanding, and looked at Atem. "He says he wants to come with."

Atem raised an eyebrow with confusion. "You understood all of that?"

Tiara nodded. She managed to get a few things on the horse's back, put the bridle on, led the stallion outside, and mounted. She looked at Atem and smiled. "C'mon. We're going to get through this together."

Atem smiled, mounted behind her, and reached around her for the reins.

"I don't think so." Snapped Tiara. "I let you last time, because I was pretty exhausted. I'm not going to let you this time." She snatched the reins, looked over her shoulder, and blew him a raspberry.

Atem grinned with a devilish glint in his eyes. "The next time you do that, I promise you, I'll bite that tongue of yours."

Tiara looked away as she blushed. "Shut up."

Atem chuckled and slipped his arms around her waist. "So if we get into trouble, how are we going to get out?"

"Yer the one with the sword. You tell me." Tiara dug her heels into the stallion's sides as hard as she could. They broke into a fast gallop. "I think the best thing to do is to get you back to the palace. We'll figure things out from there." She looked over her shoulder. "Unless you have a better idea."

Atem shook his head. "No. Your plan is perfect. We might be able to stop Bakura there, instead of on our own."

Tiara looked back ahead and smiled in determination. "Point the way, 'cause yer the navigator until we get to the palace."

Atem nodded understanding. He told her the directions to go and she led the horse in the directions. _It is strange._ He thought as he held her. _Around her, I feel like anything is possible and my chances of survival are great._ He moved a little closer to her as best he could. He could smell the scent of roses, chamomile, and lavender. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent deeply.

Tiara blushed when she felt his body closer. _I think I'm falling for someone who was dead millennia before I was born._ She thought.

- - - - - - - -

The horse was trotting now and it was making Tiara start to drift to sleep. Her eyes closed, her head drooped to her chest, and her body went limp.

Atem saw this, reached around her, and took the reins. He let her body fall against his. _We have to stop someplace to rest._ He thought. _Tiara cannot keep going like this and neither can I._ He felt relief when he saw a town ahead. "Thank Ra." He murmured. "Hopefully, there are some people that can check Tiara's injury." He took one hand off the reins and shook her. "Tiara."

She lazily opened her eyes. "Huh?" She muttered. "What is it?"

"I just need you to stay awake a little longer."

"Then you might as well ask me random questions."

Atem was silent for a moment. "Who are your parents?"

Without thought, or hesitation, Tiara answered, "My father is Professor Homer Brennan. My mother is Doctor Elizabeth Brennan."

Atem stared at her with surprise. "What does each of them do?"

"My father is an Egyptologist. My mother handles with the diagnosis of illnesses that other doctors can't figure out."

"Where are you from?"

"Brooklyn, New York, United States."

"When were you born?"

"…Dec…ember…" Tiara began to drift off.

Atem shook her as hard as he could, waking her up again.

"…Fourth."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Are you involved with anyone?"

"…No. Never been kissed. Never been on a date. Never liked any boys who could accept me for who I am. No one ever saw the real me. I've kept so much hidden from my friends…except you."

"Me?"

Tiara nodded. "Yer my friend, Atem. Yer kind, attractive…and sexy."

That statement made him blush 3 shades of red.

Tiara smiled sheepishly. "I don't care about titles. I want to know someone for who they are. Then I'll decide whether or not I like them. Around you…I can express myself without fear and tell you any secret I have."

Atem smiled shyly and took this opportunity to learn more about her. "What other secrets do you have?"

Tiara's smile widened. "When we first met…for a moment I thought I was dreaming. Saving your life was one thing…but…you left me tingling the first time." She let out a small giggle. "Sometimes I feel a little weak at the knee when I'm near you. I put up a front so that no one would plan on hurting me. I put up a front around you, so you won't see how much I like you."

_So much for a front around me._ Thought Atem. _She's just spilling out information about herself. Some of it is kind of cute for a girl like her._ "Where you're from…do you have any feelings for anyone?"

Tiara shook her head. "None of them have what I wish."

"And what's that?"

"…My freedom…" Muttered Tiara.

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** *blush* I just told him everything.

**dragonchild247:** Not everything. He hasn't asked you what your favorite ice cream is, what time of day you enjoy, or what you do as a past time.

**Atem:** That is true.

**Tiara:** But…it seems like a little invasion of privacy.

**dragonchild247:** Not when you're saying it freely.

**Tiara:** But I have a slight concussion. That doesn't count.

**Atem:** *grins* Oh yes it does.

**Tiara:** *growls* Shut up.

**dragonchild247:** Down children before I tell Ra on both y'all.

**Atem & Tiara:** *bows* Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

**Previously:** "…My freedom…" Muttered Tiara…

- -

_**Dream…** Tiara saw nothing but darkness. "Where am I?" She muttered._

_A bright golden light appeared. A woman appeared from the light. She had almond shaped green eyes, long, silky brown hair that reached to her knees. She had a slight tan and she had black wings. She wore the most beautiful Egyptian dress Tiara had ever seen that reached to her ankles. She wore silver sandals, a silver armband on her right upper arm and silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a silver headband that seemed to have cat ears on them. She wore a silver chain around her waist._

"_Who are you?" Tiara breathed._

_The woman smiled. "Hello, Tiara." She said. "I am your ka." Her voice sounded like velvet._

"_My ka?" Tiara muttered. "You mean…like…the other side of my soul…or ba?"_

"_Yes." The woman answered. "I am called Bastet the goddess of protection. I have been waiting for you."_

"_How long have you been waiting for me?"_

"_Since you very small. You see, Tiara, after you were born the gods took a great liking to you. Ra, who took the greatest liking to you, granted you the ability to summon a ka. However, my powers somehow managed to become your own."_

"_You mean like the ability to talk to animals?"_

_Bastet nodded. She looked up and quickly and back at Tiara. "Pharaoh Atem is calling for you." She smiled softly. "I promise you, we will see each other again."_ _She and the light dissolved._

"_Wait!" Tiara called. "I still have more questions! Come back!" __**…End of dream**_

Tiara woke up and abruptly sat up in bed, almost head butting Atem. "Whoa!" She shouted. "What a wicked dream."

Atem looked surprised and confused. "What was it?" He asked.

Tiara put a hand to her forehead. "I saw Bastet and she spoke to me." She answered. "And I feel better than I did yesterday."

Atem smiled. "That's good to hear." He said. He held his hand out to her.

Tiara looked up at him, smiled, and took his hand. She climbed out of bed and stood—only to find out that she was very wobbly. She lost her balance, fell forward, and bumped into Atem. She blushed with embarrassment. "Sorry." She apologized. She straightened and looked up at him.

Atem seemed to be blushing as he held his arms around her. "Tiara." He muttered.

She could feel her heart pound in her chest. "Atem." She breathed. She felt herself lost in his violet eyes.

He leaned towards her.

Tiara was unsure of how she would react. She closed her eyes and felt his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his to prevent him from doing anything. She let out a small moan.

Atem caressed her back with his fingertips. He picked her up and laid her back onto the bed. He nibbled her lower lip, pleading to enter.

Tiara was shy about this, so she didn't part her lips.

He seemed to understand and went back to just kissing her. He finally pulled away and both of them were panting and blushing. "W-would you…believe me…if I…I said that…was my first kiss?" He stammered breathlessly.

"I…th-thought…you've done…it…it before." Tiara replied in the same manner. "I…know th-that was…that was m-mine."

Atem chuckled. "I know."

"Oh…right. I…I told you." Tiara blushed beet red as she caught her breath. "How much did I tell you last night?"

Atem grinned. "Enough." He massaged her lips again with his.

Tiara was lost in the kiss; she didn't notice him move to her neck. She let out a faint gasp, clenched her teeth, and moaned when Atem found and sucked her sensitive area. She felt the heat beat against her and she quickly shoved him back. "Don't." She pleaded. "I-I'm not…"

Atem placed his index finger against her lips. "Shh. I know. Please forgive me. I lost myself for a moment."

Tiara nodded understanding.

Atem got off her and helped her back up to her feet. "Let us be off. We still need to get to the palace."

Tiara grinned wildly with determination. "Right."

- - - - - - - -

The sun was bright and the sky was clear, making it a very hot day. The brown stallion was trotting through the desert sand. Tiara, who was holding the reins with Atem behind her, wasn't used to the heat and she started to drift. She blacked out for a moment, causing the horse to stop abruptly.

Atem caught her before she fell off the horse. "Tiara." He said. He shook her. "Tiara."

She woke up. "Damn." She murmured. "I dozed off."

"The heat is getting to you." Atem told her. "Maybe you should let me take the reins for now."

Tiara didn't argue with him and let him take the reins from her hands. She leaned against him and closed her eyes again. She let her neck relax and her head fall to her chest. She woke up suddenly when Atem shook her again. "What?" She groaned.

"I cannot risk you falling asleep, even in the heat." Atem answered calmly. "What are the chances of you waking up again?"

Tiara shrugged. "Beats me." She replied. She suddenly got a jolt surge through her and she sat up straight. "Someone's coming."

"Who?"

Tiara shook her head. "That's the one thing I can't tell, so it's left pretty vague."

On the horizon, appeared to be a small single dot. As it neared, it became a small line.

Tiara reached behind and around Atem and pulled the staff from its place. "Once they get closer, if you recognize anyone, tell me." She warned. "Other wise, I'm fighting."

The line seemed to grow the closer it got. The head of the line was very familiar.

"Tiara wait." Atem said quickly. "Mahado is leading that battalion."

She smiled slightly and nodded understanding. She placed the staff back its place behind Atem. "That saves some energy that would have been wasted in a battle."

The battalion slowed to a stop and Mahado had his horse continue forward. He spotted Atem and smiled. He climbed off his horse. He watched Atem climb off the brown stallion and a girl climbed off after him. They walked towards each other and met halfway. He bowed politely. "Hello, your Majesty." He said calmly.

"Hello Mahado." Atem replied.

"You have no idea how long all of us have searched for since you disappeared, my King." Mahado muttered, with a tinge of bitterness.

"Obviously not for long." Retorted Tiara. "You found him."

Mahado looked at her and then back at Atem. "Who is she?" He asked.

"My name is Tiara." She snapped.

Mahado stared at her with shock.

Tiara scoffed, "I—"

"I believe he understands, Tiara." Atem whispered, interrupting her. "Please try and not make a fuss over it."

She took a deep breath, sighed, and nodded understanding.

_This woman is very extraordinary._ Thought Mahado. _She speaks freely and wears strange clothes. She has the tone that appears of illness and yet she stands as if she is not. This girl has a very strange name and yet very suiting all the same._ He smiled slightly. _And it appears the Pharaoh has taken a fondness of her._

Tiara felt a jolt surge through her. "Mahado," she said quickly, "are there others coming?"

He shook his head while Atem looked at her. "It is just my battalion and I." Answered Mahado.

"Tiara," Atem muttered to her, "what is it?"

She looked out towards the west horizon. "Because I sense someone coming from the west." She explained. "They're large in number. Larger than your battalion Mahado." She hurried to the side of her horse and pulled out her staff. "If they be ally, then I will not fight. However, if they be foe, then we all better prepare ourselves. Better safe, than sorry."

The horse made a grunt and faint whinny.

Tiara looked at him and nodded understanding. She turned to Atem. "He says it's better if you ride with him if they are enemies." She said.

Mahado's eyes grew wide. _She understands what the horse is saying?_ He thought with surprise. _She truly is extraordinary._ He watched her closely._ She has not harmed His Majesty in anyway, so she must be an ally, but still, we need to be sure she is not going to betray him._

Atem nodded understanding.

The line grew closer and there was someone Tiara did recognize—Bakura.

Tiara tightened her grip on the staff. "Looks like they are enemies." She murmured.

Atem quickly climbed onto the brown stallion and unsheathed his sword. "What about you?" He asked Tiara.

She looked up at him, grinned wildly with determination. "Looks like I'm going to be a foot soldier." She replied. Her eyes showed wild delight and yet worry for him. "Just remember. No one is going to get close enough to strike you down, not while I'm around."

The brown horse showed the same wild delight in his eyes.

Mahado mounted his horse and drew his sword. "The enemy is drawing closer!" He shouted to his battalion. "We fight!"

The soldiers let out a roar.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** Looks like I took on a totally different personality.

**dragonchild247:** Like you took on Bastet's protection.

**Atem:** Are you really going to protect me?

**Tiara:** *grins* Hell yeah!

**dragonchild247:** Whoop! Sounds like Atem's going to be impressed by your intense fighting skills in the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next episode— *gets smacked with staff* …Ow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: 7**

**Previously:** The soldiers roared…

- -

The battalion, Mahado, Atem, and Tiara charged at Bakura's battalion. Tiara was able to keep up pace with the soldiers, which surprised Mahado and impressed Atem. Tiara struck a foot soldier from Bakura's battalion with her staff and struck him again, snapping his neck and sending him down.

Other men on horseback attacked Mahado and Atem, but each time the men were struck down instead of Mahado or Atem.

Bakura charged, on horseback, at Atem while his back was turned. He raised his sword above his head.

Tiara ran at Bakura, leapt into the air as high as she could, and toppled him off his horse breaking his arm against the ground. She struck his face with her staff, knocking him out. "This time, stay down." She snapped. She hit other foot soldiers from Bakura's battalion with her staff.

Atem looked at her and watched.

Tiara fought with accuracy, style, and elegance. She wielded her staff like an expert—better than she wielded a reaper back at Grandfather's field. She turned to him and her eyes and face showed the wildness of that of a lion. It was like, fighting was her element, or she took on a whole different personality of an animal.

Atem attacked others of Bakura's battalion. Blood splattered everywhere with each slash of his blade.

Tiara ran—knocking down any enemy that tried to intercept her—she leapt into the air, flipped like a gymnast over the brown stallion and Atem, landed on her feet, and struck down several men at once with her staff.

Bakura's battalion had diminished and the remaining group fled with Bakura leading them.

Tiara was panting as she watched them run away. "Doesn't that bastard Bakura stay down for anything?" She hissed under her breath. She suddenly felt a slight sting on her arm. She looked down and saw that she had a cut on her upper arm. She didn't even notice that she was hit.

The soldiers treated their wounds as Mahado dealt with Tiara's injury, even though she wasn't going to stay still long enough for him to bandage it. "It's just a graze." Tiara protested. "I'll live. I didn't even feel it."

"Which is why we should treat it now." Atem told her. "Only Ra knows how long you've had that during the battle."

Tiara scoffed, "Keh. I've had worse cuts than this." She grabbed her staff, stood up from the rock she was sitting on, and walked away.

"She certainly has a temper." Mahado pointed out. "And she used that staff like it was an extension of herself."

Atem nodded. "I don't think anyone could match her in a fight." He agreed. Then he smiled. "But I would like to try."

"Pharaoh," Mahado protested, "you mustn't. I do not know what may happen if you do."

Atem chuckled as he walked away. "Anything is worth a try, is it not?" He said over his shoulder.

Mahado sighed in defeat. "If you wish." He muttered.

- - - - - - - -

It was night now and Tiara was treating a soldier's wound when Atem walked up to her. "I'm certain it can wait for a little bit." She said, without looking up from what she was doing. "Is that better?"

"Yes Lady Tiara." The soldier answered. "Thank you."

Tiara picked up the crimson stained cloths she had used to clean the soldier's injury. She placed them in a pouch and looked at Atem. "Ok," she sighed, "I'm all ears."

"I was wondering if you had any strength left over for a sparring match." Atem replied.

Tiara's blue eyes lit up with wild delight as a smile crossed her rosy lips. "What kind of sparring do you propose?" She asked.

"You with your staff against me with my sword." Atem answered with a smile.

Tiara picked up her staff, twirled it with one hand, and rammed one end into the ground. "I'm game." She announced. "Let's do it."

The news of the sparring match between the pharaoh and a strange girl spread quickly and Mahado eventually caught wind of it. The match was taking place around a fire that was built before the sun completely set.

Tiara held the staff at her side with her right hand as she stood across from Atem.

The fire's light danced across them like a ritual, casting their ghostly shadows to the ground.

"Do not expect me to go easy on you just because you saved my life." Atem said as he drew his sword.

Tiara lifted her staff up to her left hand, grasped it, and stood battle ready. "It wouldn't be any fun if you did." She told him.

A small gust of wind blew, sending the rising smoke between them. There was a tense silence throughout the crowd. When the gust dissipated and the smoke started rising upwards Atem and Tiara charged each other.

Atem swung his sword and Tiara parried with her staff. The two seemed to move with equal speed, skill, and elegance. One attacked, dodged, and parried the other. They seemed like they were dancing around the fire as they fought. They would be very close for a moment, shove each other back, attacked, and ended in the same position they were before.

In the end, Tiara had her staff at Atem's neck and he had his sword at hers. They were panting with exhaustion as sweat beads trickled down their faces and necks. Tiara smiled. "Looks like it's a tie." She muttered. "Wow. I never met someone who was as good as me."

"Neither have I." Atem agreed. He sheathed his sword and Tiara held her staff at her right side. He smiled. "We all best get some rest."

Tiara nodded in agreement. She left and stood just at the edge of the campsite. She finally flopped into the cooling sand and laid her staff next to her. She was staring up at the stars.

They seemed to be winking and smiling at her.

"They look so close." She said as she reached up towards the sky. "It's almost like I can touch 'em." She smiled brightly and lied down. She laced her fingers together behind her head. "I kinda enjoyed sparring with Atem. He almost bested me." She felt a sudden jolt, sat up abruptly, and looked over her shoulder.

Atem stood behind her, wearing the clothes of a pharaoh and jewelry of a pharaoh. He had a soft smile on his face.

Tiara blushed and looked away. "Hey." She muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Atem sat down next to her. "I came here to tell you that it's dangerous to be by yourself." He answered calmly. "You never know when jackals will come to claim your life."

"Ha!" Laughed Tiara. "Only if I'm very close to death, which I am not." She let out a gasp when Atem knocked her onto her back and pinned her, leaving her blushing. "Ah…A-Atem."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "For whatever reason, it seems I cannot keep myself away from you. Tiara, there is no one in this world I can be myself around. I have never wanted to be around anyone the way I want to be around you. You still treat me like a person, instead of a pharaoh of Egypt, even though you know."

Tiara slowly batted her coal black eyelashes. "What are saying?" She muttered.

"I'm in love with you, Tiara." Atem replied, which concluded his speech.

Tiara felt her heart flutter like a bird. "Atem." She breathed. She reached up and held his face in her hands. "But…I'm from a different time."

Atem moved her hands away and pinned them to the ground. "Does that matter?"

Tiara closed her eyes and smiled shyly. "For what it's worth…I love you too, Atem."

He kissed her full on the mouth. He probed his hands down her arms to her waist.

Tiara felt a fiery passion beat against her body. And she shoved him back and panted. "Atem. Wait. We shouldn't. I mean…I'm not ready for this. It's just…" She blushed beet red. "You see…my parents taught me not to do things like this until after I'm married."

"I understand. I'm sorry." Atem started to sit up.

"No. Wait." Tiara smashed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She surprised him at first. When she released his lips she whispered, "That didn't mean you had to stop kissing me."

Atem chuckled and massaged her lips again. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tiara felt his tongue pleading entrance to her mouth. She wasn't shy but still rather unsure. However, she parted her lips and felt his tongue slide through. She let out a moan.

To Atem, she tasted sweeter than any wine. _Oh Ra,_ he thought, _she tastes so exquisite._ He mapped his way through her mouth, tasting every inch and enjoying every moment.

Tiara was nervous about having her tongue in his mouth, but she did it anyway. She was surprised to find that he tasted as sweet as he smelled. She heard him moan. She rolled so she was on top of him. Her mind blanked for a moment. Next thing she knew, she was on her back again and she heard a scream. It took her a moment to realize that it belonged to her.

Atem pulled away, saying, "Oh Ra, I'm sorry."

Tiara panted and her thoughts were jumbled. She felt like her body was burning as her skin glistened with sweat. When she finally regained her thoughts she looked at Atem. She was confused and tried to figure out he was apologizing for.

Atem's violet eyes showed worry. His bronze colored skin was covered in sweat. He shot off of her and she slowly sat up.

Tiara finally understood what he meant when he apologized. She covered herself, even though she was still wearing her tank top. She fixed her shorts.

"Tiara—" said Atem.

"Don't." She interrupted. "This time I got carried away." She shivered from the cold.

Atem took off his cape and draped it over her shoulders as he sat down next to her.

Tiara pulled the cape closer to her and snuggled up to him. She couldn't help but sneak a whiff from his cape. She knew it was still hazy but she liked being around him. _I'm starting to act like a stupid teenager._ She thought. _Why do I feel like…I can do anything? I keep feeling like I can protect him and save him…and…most of all…I want to love him._ She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Atem:** Well…uh… *blush*

**Tiara:** Ya think?

**dragonchild247:** Down children. Sorry about the sudden, uncontrollable lust.

**Atem:** I'm just thankful you cut out a few things.

**Tiara:** I agree.

**dragonchild247:** Well, I knew that it was possible for the whole thing to be removed and me banded from . I didn't want you two to have bad names for yourselves either. Just to let you two know, Tiara is still a virgin.

**Tiara:** YAY! ^_^

**Atem:** *sigh* What a relief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: 8**

**Previously:** _Why do I feel like…I can do anything?_ Tiara thought._ I keep feeling like I can protect him and save him…and…most of all…I want to love him._ She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep…

- -

"Tiara." Atem whispered. "Wake up. We must be going now."

She groaned slightly but woke up. She handed him his cape back. "Thanks." She said. She smiled brightly.

Atem blushed as he took it. "You're welcome, Tiara." He replied. He threw it over his shoulders, feeling the warmth from her body.

Tiara picked up her staff, stretched, and went straight for the brown stallion. She tied her staff to the bags she had on its back, all the while saying that he was a good boy and petting his mane. When she was finished, she mounted, and grabbed the reins.

Atem mounted behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tiara," he said, "are you certain you are up to this? If memory serves, you are not used to the heat."

Tiara smiled. "If I start drifting, you're here." She pointed out without worry in her voice. "I'll be fine. We just got to worry about getting you home." She dug her heels into the brown stallion's sides and they rode off with Mahado and the battalion following.

The sun was in the middle of the sky when they finally reached the palace.

Tiara had nodded off due to the heat and Atem had the reins for the rest of the journey. A boy, obviously taller than Atem stood waiting and he looked pissed.

"Seto." Mahado said. "What in Ra's name are you doing here?"

Seto scoffed, "What do you think Mahado?"

Tiara woke up abruptly and the back of her head connected with Atem's face.

Seto glared at her with his piercing pure blue eyes. "Obviously the Pharaoh picked up a street rat." He hissed.

"Street rat?!" Tiara shouted. "Who the hell are you calling a street rat, you moody son of a bitch?!"

Surprise crossed Seto's face.

Atem placed both hands on her shoulders. "Tiara," he whispered, "please, he's my cousin."

Tiara snorted. "That doesn't mean he has the right to call me a street rat." She mumbled.

A girl with dark green hair and dark blue eyes walked out. Her cheekbones were high and sharp. Her belly was swollen showing that she was pregnant. She wore a lovely dress and she was a lighter color than the average Egyptian from what Tiara could tell.

Tiara judged her to be about ready to give birth any moment.

The girl smiled happily. "Welcome back, your Majesty." She said.

"Thank you Natsume." Replied Atem. He climbed off the brown stallion.

Tiara hopped off the horse. _She's pretty._ She thought.

Natsume leaned forward slightly.

Seto took her hand and placed the other on her back. "Are you alright, darling?" He asked.

_Darling?!_ Thought Tiara with surprise. _Is he saying that they're married?! She married that jerk?!_

Natsume nodded slowly. "I will be alright, husband." She answered.

Tiara's eyes were as wide as saucers. _She married that ass and they're expecting a child._ She thought. _Whoa. He must be a big softy underneath it all._

"You should lie down and rest." Said Seto to his wife.

Natsume shook her head. "I will be all right." She protested.

"If you don't rest," said Tiara sharply, "you might have some problems when the baby's born."

All eyes turned to her.

Tiara shrugged. "It's something my mother taught me." She explained. "Also, have you tried lying on your side, it sometimes helps better than lying on your back when yer sleeping."

Natsume looked at Atem. "Who is this girl?" She asked.

"Her name is Tiara." Atem answered.

"She is strange." Seto muttered.

"My mother is a doctor." Tiara snapped at him. "Don't test me."

Atem placed his hand on her shoulder. "Tiara," he whispered, "please, calm down. I know you're upset, but please try to calm down."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Fine." She mumbled. "But doesn't mean I'm going to like it."

Mahado sighed and tried not to laugh. _She is strange._ He thought. _But she does not like it when people mention things that she finds insulting and she lets everyone know of it._

Everyone went into the palace. The brown stallion was having a little trouble going to the stables, but Tiara managed to walk with him to keep him calm.

- - - - - - - -

Tiara hurried into the palace and bumped into Natsume. "Oops." She muttered. "Sorry 'bout that."

Natsume looked at Tiara and smiled. "It is all right, Lady Tiara." She replied.

She shook her head. "Just Tiara." She said. "I don't like having titles attached to my name." She made a bright, wide smile. "I think it's best to get you to bed so you can rest. Being almost ready to give birth, you shouldn't be moving very much. Especially in a place as large as this."

Natsume blushed. "Thank you La—err…Tiara." She replied. She and Tiara went to her bedroom. She told Tiara where to go and she was helped into bed.

Tiara threw the covers over her and sighed. "You try and get plenty of rest."

Natsume nodded and closed her eyes. "You are kind." She murmured and drifted to sleep.

Tiara chuckled. She straightened and turned. She felt her heart drop to her stomach.

Seto stood in the doorway, with his arms folded over his chest. He held the Millennium Rod in his hand.

"I was just helping her to bed." Tiara protested softly, not to wake Natsume. "Since when was there a rule that a stranger can't help a very pregnant and married woman?"

Seto sneered. "I didn't say anything." He said softly. He held the Millennium Rod in front of him.

Tiara felt a strange tingling and then a jolt that seemed to set her mind on fire. She felt something entering her mind. She managed to shut it out and knock the Rod out of Seto's hand, sending it to the floor. She stared at him with angry blue eyes that seemed to spill out venom. "Don't, you _ever_ do that again." She hissed.

Seto's eyes were as wide as saucers. _How did she manage to break through the powers of the Millennium Rod?_ He thought. _This girl maybe powerful, but she is still a street rat._

Tiara snarled. "I promise you," she hissed, "the next time you do that to me, I won't be so gentle." She stormed off past him. To cool off, she wandered aimlessly throughout the palace. She found the garden and wandered there for a while.

Finding an open area where the plants would not be damaged, Tiara began to practice her martial arts. She moved slowly and elegantly.

Atem walked out and watched her.

Mahado walked out with Isis with him. "She moves with elegance and beauty." Said Isis to Atem and Mahado. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Tiara." Atem said. "She saved my life."

Mahado nodded. "She speaks when she desires." He added. "Also, she speaks her mind and is strong in battle."

"She may produce strong children." Isis muttered, making Atem blush with the thought.

"Pharaoh," said Mahado, "are you fond of that girl?"

Atem nodded slowly.

Tiara saw them and stopped abruptly. She blushed with embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry!" She cried. "I-I just…I just needed some time to myself and I wandered out here!"

Mahado, Isis, and Atem laughed. "Do not apologize, Tiara." Said Atem. "You were perfectly alright with what you were doing."

Tiara smiled shyly. "Uh…th-thank you."

Mahado and Isis left. Atem was about to leave also when Tiara asked him to stay and watch. He looked at her. "How come?" He said.

Tiara blushed a bright pink. "I…I…well I…" She took a deep breath to relax her nerves. "I haven't had very many people stay and watch while I practice…and well…I was wondering if you would watch me."

Atem smiled and nodded. "All right. I will stay and watch."

Tiara smiled brightly. "Thank you, Atem." She turned and began to practice her martial arts again.

Atem blushed as he watched her. _She moves with elegance and grace._ He thought. _It is like she is dancing._

When Tiara finished, she turned to him, and said, "You wanna try?"

"I do not know if I am able."

Tiara giggled. "I'll teach you." She walked up to Atem, took his hand, and had him stand next to her. She took his cape off and laid it onto the ground. She moved with him, making sure that he was following closely.

Atem was nervous at first, but it quickly vanished. He was soon moving in the similar way she was and he enjoyed it.

Tiara wanted to be closer to him, body, soul, and mind. However, she knew she shouldn't be that close to him, no matter how much she wanted it.

* * *

**Character Chat**

**dragonchild247:** Awe! Cute! ^^

**Tiara:** Thanks a lot…I guess.

**Atem:** *blush* I want to be closer to her too.

**dragonchild247:** *pats Atem's head* I know, big boy. I know.

**Tiara:** Please tell me we don't have sex before I get home.

**dragonchild247:** If I told you that, then there will be no fun for the rest of the whole thing. ;) Trust me.

**Atem & Tiara:** *blush* dragonchild247!

**dragonchild247:** *laughs evilly*


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

**Previously:** Tiara wanted to be closer to Atem, body, soul, and mind. However, she knew she shouldn't be that close to him, no matter how much she wanted it…

- -

Tiara stood out on the balcony and stared up at the twinkling stars. She still found it hard to believe that she was in ancient Egypt. _This is Cairo from before._ She thought. _But it isn't called Cairo, is it? It makes me wish I listened closer to father._ She took a deep breath and sighed. "How am I supposed to get home?" She muttered. "I can't stay here with Atem and he can't come with me to my time."

A sudden jolt surged through her body. Something told her, Atem was in trouble.

She ran inside and hurried to where she thought the throne room was. "Son of a bitch." She hissed. She turned the corner and ran down the hall. She ran down the stairs, stumbled a little but regained her balance. She burst through the stone doors as hard as she could and saw Bakura holding Natsume hostage with a dagger at her neck.

"Let her go, Bakura." Snapped Seto. His eyes were full of fury and fear for his wife.

Natsume began to cry.

Tiara felt the urge to attack Bakura and bring him down, but knew that would risk Natsume's life and the life of the unborn child. _Unless._ She thought with realization.

"Anyone who even thinks about summoning their ka," Bakura warned with an evil sneer, "and I'll slit her throat."

Tiara ran at him as fast as she could and rammed her elbow into his side with all her might.

Bakura stumbled, losing his grip on Natsume, and dropped his dagger. He fell to the floor.

Natsume ran to Seto and he had her stand behind him.

Tiara stood in her martial arts sparring stance. "Don't you know how to stay down when you lose a fight?" She spat.

Bakura rose to his feet and glared at her. "You little whore." He hissed. "How dare you interfere with my plans."

Tiara snarled. "And what exactly are your plans, Bakura?" She snapped.

He laughed. "If I told you, then everyone in this room would know." He scoffed. He lunged at Atem.

"Pharaoh!" Natsume and most of the Millennium priests shouted.

"_Listen to your heart and I shall emerge."_ Bastet's voice said in Tiara's mind.

A golden light sprang from her chest. The light soon formed into a woman. She had almond shaped green eyes, long, silky brown hair that reached to her knees. She had a slight tan and she had black wings. She wore the most beautiful Egyptian dress that reached to her ankles. She wore silver slippers, a silver armband on her right upper arm and silver bracelet on her left wrist. She wore a silver headband that seemed to have cat ears on them. She wore a silver chain around her waist. She looked exactly like Tiara, except she had green eyes, hair that reached her knees, and she was slightly tanned.

Tiara felt weak. "Bastet." She breathed.

Bastet got between Bakura and Atem. A staff appeared in her hand and she struck Bakura across the face.

Bakura stumbled back and fell to the floor.

Tiara wobbled as she tried to stay on her feet. _How did I do that?_ She thought with confusion. _My mind blanked and Bastet appeared._ "Whoa." She muttered. "I feel strange…and very dizzy." Her vision began to blur and her knees buckled. She felt cold and everything around her sounded distant.

Bastet flew to Tiara and caught her before she fell to the floor. She smiled as Tiara blacked out.

- - - - - - - -

Tiara woke up and found herself in a bed in an unfamiliar room. She didn't feel 100% back, but around 75.5% back. Her body felt like lead and she couldn't lift her head. _Did that really happen?_ She thought. _Was it a dream?_ She heard the door open and she turned her head towards the door.

In stepped a girl. "Hello." She said with a bright energetic smile. "I am Mana, Master Mahado's student." She ran up to Tiara and jumped into the bed. "I saw what you did last night. I held my breath when you summoned your ka. Your ka was so beautiful and powerful." She flopped backwards and let out a sigh. "You protected the Pharaoh with your ka and you saved Natsume from that evil person."

Tiara felt so embarrassed and wished someone else would walk into the room to save her.

She got her wish when Atem stepped into the room. "Mana," he said with a sigh, "what are you doing here?"

Mana leapt out of the bed, ran to him, and threw her arms around him. "I just came to see your savior and protector!" She cheered. "I like her Pharaoh! She's pretty and she summoned her ka!"

"I don't know how I did it though!" Tiara protested.

Atem sighed. "Shouldn't you be meeting Mahado for your lessons?" He asked.

Mana blushed and released him. "Well…I…uh…" She hesitated. She rubbed the back of her head as she laughed. "I guess I'll be off then!" She ran out of the room.

Tiara sighed. "Thanks." She muttered with a slight smile. "She certainly a hand full, neh?"

Atem laughed as he closed the door behind him. "Yes, but she has a good heart."

Tiara's smile faded. "What did she mean by Mahado's student?" She asked.

Atem looked at her. "Mahado is teaching Mana to be a magician." He answered. He strolled up to her and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, but…still exhausted." Tiara replied, blushing. She stared up at the ceiling. "I just wish I knew how the hell I did that…I mean…I'm not a magician."

Atem smiled reassuringly. "There are many people out there that are not magician's and yet they are also able to summon a ka." He reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Of course, it still takes years for people to summon a ka, and you did it in moments, Tiara."

Tiara blushed 3 shades of red. "Ah…Atem."

He leaned down and massaged her lips with his own. His tongue pleaded entrance, which she allowed without hesitation.

Tiara wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands probe down to her waist and his lips slide across her cheek to her neck. She moaned in her throat as Atem sucked on her sensitive area. "Atem," she groaned with desire.

He pulled away with a grin playing across his lips. "Is there something you want?"

Tiara swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She whispered it in his ear.

Atem blushed. "Are you sure about that?"

Tiara nodded again.

A knock came at the door, making them untangle from each other. "Enter!" Called Atem as Tiara prompted herself up.

The door opened and in stepped Seto. "Good morning, my King." He said politely. "Lady Tiara."

"Hello, Seto." Atem replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize to Lady Tiara." Seto answered. He turned his attention to her and bowed. "I had no right to call you a street rat. You saved my wife from Bakura, and for that I thank you."

Tiara smiled brightly. "It's all right." She said. "I just acted on instinct, that's all."

Seto looked at her and seemed to be blushing. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Atem traced Tiara's jaw line with his lips. "Are you still up to it?"

Tiara blushed and nodded slowly.

"Then try and relax." Atem kissed her full on the mouth and wrapped his arms around her.

Tiara draped her arms around his neck and moaned.

Another knock came at the door—completely interrupting them. They pulled away from each other. "That's twice now." Atem hissed.

Tiara placed her hand on his arm. "Don't be mad." She pleaded.

The door opened and Natsume poked her head in. "Am I interrupting?" She asked.

Atem and Tiara shook their heads.

Natsume smiled. "I wanted to thank you for last night." She said to Tiara.

Tiara blushed with embarrassment. "It was just instinct." She muttered. "That's all it was. You don't have to thank me."

Atem chuckled.

Natsume laughed.

Atem stood and walked past Natsume. _I guess it will have to wait._ He thought with disappointment.

Natsume doubled over and fell to the floor with a scream in agony.

Tiara shot out of bed, just as Atem whirled around. She knelt down next to Natsume. She recognized how Natsume was feeling. She looked up at Atem with fear in her eyes. "Go get Seto." She barked. "Don't forget to also get someone who knows what to do. Natsume's in water broke."

Atem's eyes grew wide but he quickly did as he was told.

Tiara looked at Natsume. "Do you think you can make it to someplace where the baby can be delivered?" She asked.

Natsume shook her head. "It hurts too much." She whimpered.

Tiara looked at the bed. "Then we'll have to do it here." She muttered. She helped Natsume to her feet and got to the bed. She prompted up pillows, so Natsume could be in a proper position. She had Natsume lie down in the bed. She looked around vigorously and spotted a pitcher of water with a cloth next to it on a table. She hurried to the table and snatched them.

Natsume was still whimpering in agony.

Tiara poured the water onto the cloth and placed it on Natsume's forehead. "You have to breathe, Natsume." She said calmly. "I know it hurts, but you need to breathe."

Natsume sniffed and breathed. "Where's my husband?" She muttered.

"He's coming. Don't worry. Seto's coming." _Oh my God._ Thought Tiara. _Atem hurry. I don't think I can do this by myself. Oh Atem! Somebody! HELP!_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** Awe man! I don't think I can do this.

**dragonchild247:** Breathe, girl. Breathe.

**Atem:** I'll get there. I promise.

**Tiara:** *shakes Atem wildly* You better damn it! Or else I'm going to pummel you into the ground!

**dragonchild247:** *pulls Tiara away from Atem* Down girl! Take it easy!

**Tiara:** SHUT UP DRAGONCHILD247!

**dragonchild247:** *sniff* I'm sorry. *sob*


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

**Previously:** "He's coming. Don't worry. Seto's coming." _Oh my God._ Thought Tiara. _Atem hurry. I don't think I can do this by myself. Oh Atem! Somebody! HELP! …_

- -

Natsume let out a scream in agony and she began to cry.

Tiara quickly checked where she had to. "Uh-oh." She muttered. "Her tractions are kicking in." She looked around vigorously. "Uh…whadda I do? Whadda I do? Whadda I do?! Uh…"

Atem came in and Seto ran to Natsume—his eyes full of worry for his wife. "I couldn't find Isis." Atem told Tiara. "She's the only one who knows what to do."

Tiara looked at Natsume and Seto. She smacked her forehead in realization. She grabbed Atem's arm. "I need your help." She said quickly. "I need plenty of cloths and water. And hurry."

Atem nodded and hurried off.

Seto looked at Tiara as he held his wife's hand. "What about me?" He asked.

Tiara looked at the married couple. "You need to stay here with her." She answered. She walked up to them, grabbed the cloth and poured water from the pitcher. She handed the wet cloth to Seto. "Put this on her forehead."

He did as he was told.

Just as Atem came back, Natsume let out a scream.

"Ok." Said Tiara. "Natsume, push."

Natsume pushed and Seto gave her as much support as possible.

Tiara heard Atem praying to the Egyptian goddess Tauret. Sweat trickled down her face. She was nervous and feared that Natsume might die giving birth. She prayed that wouldn't happen. _No._ She thought. _Natsume will not die and neither will the child. I will NOT allow that to happen. I will not allow Natsume or the child to die._

Natsume's screams and cries seemed to dissolve into Atem's ears. He was horrified and worried. He wished that it would stop, for Natsume's sake.

_It doesn't matter how much praying is done._ Tiara thought. _It all depends on Natsume and the child._ She swallowed the lump in her throat. _And it depends on me to deliver and I am not going to let either Natsume or the child to die on Seto. No way. I will protect them, even in this birth. I will help bring this child into existence._

It felt like forever, but the child was finally born. Tiara heaved a heavy sigh of relief. "It's a girl!" She sobbed happily.

Natsume leaned into Seto, who put his arm around her and held her tight.

Tiara handed the child to Natsume. "She looks like yer husband." She teased.

Natsume, Seto, and Atem laughed at her truthful humor. Natsume held her child as Seto said, "However, she has Natsume's beauty."

Atem placed his hands on Tiara's shoulders and squeezed.

Tiara looked up at him with surprise.

"What should we call her?" Asked Natsume as she cradled her child in her arms.

Tiara looked at Natsume and Seto. _That's right._ She thought. _The baby needs a name._ She cocked her head to one side as she studied the baby.

She did have her father's brown hair and blue eyes. She was as pretty as Natsume and had the same light tanned skin tone as her mother. There was something about her that told Tiara that she should have a magical name.

"…Tiara?" Said Atem, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh? What?" She replied with surprise. "Sorry. I was thinking."

"With your permission," announced Seto with a soft smile.

"We would be honored if you would name her." Natsume added with a bright smile.

Tiara felt her heart sink to her stomach. _Me?_ She thought with surprise. _They want me to name her? Oh great. No pressure. Uh…let's think._ She looked down and thought hard. She then remembered something her father, Professor Homer Brennan, had showed her when she was very little.

_**Flashback…**__Tiara stood next to her father. "What's that daddy?" She asked._

_Professor Brennan chuckled. "It's a girl's name." He answered. "Bahiti."_

"_Bahiti." Echoed Tiara. "What's it mean?"_

"_Bahiti means fortune." Professor Brennan replied. __**…End of flashback**_

Tiara looked up at the waiting couple. "Bahiti?" She muttered.

The baby girl giggled with delight.

Tiara smiled. "Bahiti means fortune." She explained.

Natsume and Seto smiled as they looked down at their baby girl. "Bahiti." Natsume whispered and the baby giggled again. She and Seto smiled. "My our daughter have good fortune and grow up to be as strong as her father."

Tiara giggled. _It's good to know the little one likes her name._ She thought. _And I can't believe I managed to deliver a baby. Thank you mother for being a doctor. Thank you father for my inspiration._ "You should rest now, Natsume." She said. She left with Atem following her and Atem closed the door behind them.

- - - - - - - -

"Well, that went very well." Said Tiara with a bright smile.

Atem nodded. "I'm surprised by you, Tiara." He told her. "You saved my life, blocked out the powers of the Millennium Rod, saved Natsume, summoned your ka, had Seto warm up to you, and brought Natsume and Seto's child into existence."

Tiara giggled. "And I somehow managed to stay calm under all that pressure." She muttered. "I surprise myself sometimes." She rested her head on Atem's shoulder.

Atem smiled as he put one arm around her and managed to get two fingers down the front of Tiara's shorts with his other hand. "Are you still up to it, or are you exhausted from all of what occurred?"

Tiara grinned as she nipped his ear. "Is that a trick question?"

Atem chuckled. "Well, here is a bad place."

Tiara nipped his ear again—harder this time, making him let out a small, faint cry—and giggled. "Then I guess we better go to yer room." She traced aimlessly on his chest as her grin widened. "Unless you have a better place in mind."

Atem chuckled again. "If that's what you want." He led Tiara to his chamber and closed the door behind him. He suddenly got a wild grin playing across his lips. He shoved Tiara against the wall as he smashed his lips against hers.

Tiara felt his tongue wanting in and she allowed it. She moaned and threw her arms around his neck. She thrust her hips against his at the same time he did to hers. She felt his tongue slide out of her mouth and his lips move across her cheek to her neck. She let out gasps as he licked and nipped her throat.

Atem sucked on her sensitive area. He then bent his leg between her thighs and massaged her lips again with his own.

Tiara grinded herself against his leg and her fiery passion hit. She could feel his heat beat against her body. This is what she wanted and she was going to get it. Her mind blanked for a long moment. Next thing she knew she found herself in Atem's bed and she could feel his hot skin against hers. "Atem." She groaned weakly.

He paused and looked at her. "Tiara." He breathed.

She looked at him for a long moment. In a small way, she was regretting doing this. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Atem cupped her cheek with his hand. "If you want, we could stop." He told her.

Tiara shook her head. "I just…need a moment." She closed her eyes. _What the hell was I thinking?_ She thought bitterly. _I barely know him and yet…I want this. What am I saying? I'm 15 and we're from two different times. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore._ She took a deep breath and sighed. "I want…more." More is what she got.

- - - - - - - -

Tiara woke up and felt Atem's body near hers. She smiled when she heard his faint, luxurious snoring. She felt a jolt surge through her and she sat up. She crawled out of bed and threw on her clothes. She slipped on her tennis shoes and stealthily left the room. She wandered around and the feeling she had grew stronger. She knew something was wrong and she quickened her pace. She eventually found herself near the stables and saw that it was night.

Her brown stallion was whinnying and was not settling. He could sense something was wrong too.

Tiara ran to the stables, stroked his mane, and tried to sooth him. She soon found that it wasn't going to work. "What's wrong?" She asked.

The stallion whinnied, bobbed his head wildly, and kicked the air.

Tiara's eyes grew wide. "Bakura." She breathed. "Oh my God." She felt a cold, sharp blade press against her throat. Her whole body froze. _Atem._ She thought. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck and she blacked out.

- - - -

Atem reached for Tiara but found that she wasn't there. He woke up and abruptly sat up. He shot out of bed, threw on his clothes and sandals, and rushed out of his room. When he was outside, he heard a horrific whinny coming from the stables. He ran to the whinny as fast as he could. When he reached the stables, his heart dropped into his stomach.

Bakura was running from the back of the stables with someone unconscious over his shoulder. The person was a girl that was all too familiar.

"Tiara!" Shouted Atem as he ran at her kidnapper.

Bakura stopped and turned. He sneered evilly and leapt over the wall.

Atem stopped and snarled. "Ra, damn it." He hissed. He ran back to the stables and got his white stallion. He was almost out when Tiara's brown stallion grabbed his cape with its mouth. He turned.

The brown horse wasn't going to let go until Atem let him come with. Its eyes were pleading.

Atem sighed. "I have no choice." He muttered. He nodded and the horse let go of his cape. He mounted his white horse and he rode off with Tiara's brown horse following.

Mahado had seen this from the balcony and knew that he had to take care of a few things here at the palace before there was actual chaos in the kingdom.

- - - - - - - -

_**Dream…**__ Tiara opened her eyes and saw darkness. "Bastet?" She called. "Are you here?"_

_Bastet appeared before her and bowed. "Lady Tiara," she said calmly, "what do you wish?"_

"_For starters," snapped Tiara, "why did Bakura kidnap me?"_

_Bastet looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "He knows that without you, Pharaoh Atem will be defenseless." She answered. "Even if he has his Millennium priests, they are still no match for Bakura."_

_Tiara sighed. "Great." She muttered. "And…why did I…have sex with Atem?"_

"_It was you desired." Bastet replied. "I had no part in what you desired."_

_Tiara blushed. "But…what if I'm pregnant?" She demanded. "And when I get home, father is going to demand to know who the father of the child is."_

"_I can assure you, Lady Tiara. You are not with child. I would feel it if you were."_

_Tiara looked down at her feet. "I don't know what to do. I still don't understand why all of you gods picked me."_

"_Your instincts to protect others, no matter who they are. And with that, you were given a very special name that only Ra and I know."_

_Tiara looked up._

_Bastet smiled. "Would you like to hear it?"_

_Tiara nodded._

"_The name that Ra gave you is…" __**…End of dream**_

Tiara woke up and found herself chained to a cave wall. "Wh-where am I?" She murmured.

"My hideout of course." Bakura mocked as he came out of the shadows. "I'm surprised to see you awake now." He chuckled evilly. "A street rat and a pharaoh isn't the _best_ match."

Tiara's eyes grew wide. _H-he knows?_ She thought. _How does he know what we did?_

Bakura laughed. "Too bad, your lover won't be here in time to save you." He said as he pulled out his dagger. He sneered as he stalked towards Tiara.

She tried to get free from the chains. _Atem._ She thought. _Atem! Oh God! Someone help!_ She felt Bakura's lips against her neck and the tip of the dagger against her chest. She let out a gasp as she blushed and pinched her eyes shut tight. A tear slid down her cheek.

Bakura found her sensitive area and sucked on it. He pulled away and sneered. "Even if the Pharaoh had your body," he whispered into her ear, "you still taste exquisite." He licked her high and sharp cheekbone, sending shivers down Tiara's spine. "I think I'll enjoy this first and then take your life." He licked her other high, sharp cheekbone.

Tiara's eyes shot open with horror in them. _Atem._ She thought. _Please hurry. I need you._

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Atem:** …Where's Tiara?

**dragonchild247:** Bakura won't let us see her for this one. *sigh* You better get there Romeo if you want to save her life.

**Atem:** *runs off*

**dragonchild247:** Great. Now I'm left talking to myself. *shrugs* Whatever. It doesn't mater. I'll end it now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: 11**

**Previously:** Bakura found her sensitive area and sucked on it. He pulled away and sneered. "Even if the Pharaoh had your body," he whispered into her ear, "you still taste exquisite." He licked her cheek, sending shivers down Tiara's spine. "I think I'll enjoy this first and then take your life." He licked her other high, sharp cheekbone.

Tiara's eyes shot open with horror in them. _Atem._ She thought. _Please hurry. I need you…_

- -

Tiara's brown stallion suddenly took an unexpected turn towards a cave that had a very large mouth.

Atem stopped his white stallion and looked at the brown horse. "I wonder if he can tell if Tiara's there." He muttered. He turned his horse towards the cave and rode after the brown horse. _Tiara._ He thought. _Please hold on a little longer._

- - - -

Tiara let out a scream as Bakura gnawed on her breast. She tried to kick him but he held her legs down. Her face was cherry red and her eyes were pinched shut. "STOP!" She cried at the top of her lungs. Tears ran down her face like rivers as she squirmed to get free, but Bakura had her tightly pinned and would not let her go. _ATEM!_ She screamed in her head. She began to sob and Bakura pulled away from her.

He was chuckling as he rose to his feet. His grin was so evil that evil itself would fear it. His piercing cold eyes glared down at the Tiara's weak, trembling body. "I really do not see why the Pharaoh cares about you." He scoffed. "I do not even see why the gods seem to favor you over all other pathetic mortals on this plain of existence."

Tiara sniffed as she brought her knees up to her bare chest. She whimpered and hiccupped. She wanted him to kill her now. She couldn't stop trembling. At last she muttered, "I don't see why the gods favor me. I don't even know why I came with my father to see Egypt and the pyramids."

Bakura snorted and brought the dagger to her neck. "I hope your _father_ picked a pleasant place for your rotting corpse." He hissed. He pressed the blade hard and pulled it across Tiara's throat.

Her eyes grew wide as her pupils grew small. She closed her eyes and blacked out.

Bakura laughed as he licked off the crimson liquid. "She still tastes exquisite, even in death." He turned and left. "That pathetic girl cannot protect the Pharaoh if she isn't alive anymore." He placed his dagger back into its place under his wide-open jacket. He stopped and listened to fast footfalls coming towards him. He sneered. "So her lover came after all. It's sad that he is too late." He drew his sword. "Now it is time for him to join her in the afterlife." He hid in the shadows, waiting for Atem to appear.

He got his wish—Atem came running down in the darkness, completely unaware of Tiara's demise and the man who would ambush him.

Within moments, Atem was close enough and Bakura pounced him—sending them both to the ground. They rolled in the dirt as they tried to get on top of the other. Atem soon dominated, slugged Bakura with his fist, scrambled to his feet, and drew his sword. "Where is Tiara, Bakura?" He snapped.

Bakura chuckled as he rose to his feet and held his sword. "She's a little tied up right now." He scoffed. "And she's bleeding tremendously."

Atem's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "What?" he breathed.

Bakura laughed. "So narrow minded." He spat. "She's dead, Pharaoh. I killed her after I had some fun with her."

Atem could hear his heart ring in his ears. The loud beating of his heart drowned Bakura's laughter out. He fell into a blinded rage, making his eyes seem more red than violet. He charged at Bakura as he let out a roar of anger.

- - - - - - - -

_Tiara felt like she was as light as a feather and on a soft cloud. She opened her eyes and saw brightness all around her. She sat up. "Where am I?" She muttered._

_A woman with black hair that reached to her feet and dark eyes appeared. She wore a similar dress to Bastet and she was pale. She also had black wings and she held a single black feather in her hand. She was very beautiful, like Bastet, and she was smiling coolly. "I am Ma'at." She introduced. Her voice sounded like soft velvet. "I am the goddess of truth and justice. I am here to judge your heart."_

_Tiara slowly batted her coal black eyelashes. "Ma'at?" She breathed. "What is this place and what do you mean by judging my heart?"_

"_This is my domain." Ma'at explained. "This is the border between life and death." A balance appeared next to her and she placed the black feather on one side of the balance. "If your heart is lighter than this feather, then you are full of light and good. If that is the case, then you will be allowed into Heaven. However, if your heart is heavier than this feather, then you are full of darkness and evil. Then, you will be sent to the Underworld to be forever punished for your sins."_

_Tiara trembled slightly. She stared at the balance and waited for her heart to appear._

_For a long moment, Tiara's heart did not appear and Ma'at was beginning to get irritated. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded._

_A man with bronze colored skin appeared. He wore the crown of a pharaoh. He had one dark eye for the other was gouged out a long time ago. He had a bright disk behind his head as he approached. He wore amazing clothes of a pharaoh. He wore gold jewelry that seemed to glitter like the sun. He looked at Tiara and smiled. "It is not time for you to pass into Heaven." He told her, his voice softer than velvet. "I am Ra, the sun god."_

_Ma'at bowed respectfully. "Forgive me." She apologized. "I had no idea, Sire."_

_Tiara cocked her head to one side. "What do you two mean?" She asked._

_Ra smiled. "You must be Tiara, the child I picked so long ago." He said. "It is not your time to join us in Heaven. Atem still needs you."_

"_But what can I do?" Demanded Tiara. "I'm dead, my throat was slit!"_

_Ra closed his eyes and sighed. "I shall allow you to return to the land of the living, without your injury." He replied. He held his hand out to her. "However, it is your choice to return to Atem or remain here for all eternity."_

_Tiara looked down at her feet. "I wish to return to the living and save Atem." She muttered._

"_Then take my hand." Ra ordered calmly._

_Tiara looked up, stretched out her hand to his, and took it. She saw a bright golden light surround her and then there was blackness._

- - - - - - - -

Tiara opened her eyes and was surprised to see that she was alive again. She still felt like she was still light as a feather. She didn't feel the chains around her wrists and the slit in her throat was gone. She snatched up her tank top and threw it on. She scrambled to her feet and saw a staff leaning against the wall—waiting for her. She snatched the staff and ran towards the sound of blades knocking against each other. She felt her body grow back to its normal weight as her soul was anchored to it.

She found Atem and Bakura fighting and Atem's eyes were blinded with rage—making his eyes appear red instead of violet. "Atem." She breathed. She ran at Bakura from behind and struck him in the back.

Atem saw her and his rage vanished. "Tiara." He muttered.

She smiled softly. "Hello Atem." She replied.

Bakura got up slowly and saw Tiara. "How is that possible?" He demanded in a venomous hiss. "I killed you."

"Ra gave me a second chance." Tiara said, more to Atem than to Bakura. Her smile turned into a wildly delighted grin that seemed to say, "Let's take this bastard out together."

Atem grinned in return and nodded. He and Tiara charged at Bakura.

Bakura parried Atem's blow but was hit with Tiara's strike. He knew the sword would do more damage but Tiara was getting in several blows with her staff. He began to laugh and knocked them both down—cutting into Atem's chest with his sword.

Tiara scrambled to Atem. She reached out and touched just above the wound.

It was deep and blood was gushing.

"T-Tiara." Atem muttered weakly.

She shook her head and her hair fell over her shoulders. "Don't you _dare_ say yer going to die, 'cause I ain't about to let that happen." She spat.

Bakura charged at them and swung his sword.

A bright golden light sprang from Tiara's chest and Bastet appeared. A staff appeared in Bastet's hand and she blocked Bakura's attack.

Tiara looked at her guardian spirit. "Bastet." She breathed.

Bakura snorted, "Relying on your spirit to protect you. How worthless."

"It appears you do not know who you are speaking to." Said Bastet. "I am Bastet, goddess of protection and I have vowed to protect Lady Tiara and the Pharaoh."

Bakura's eyes grew wide. "This street rat has a goddess as her ka?" He shouted. "This cannot be possible."

"Ra has chosen Lady Tiara to protect Pharaoh Atem." Bastet venomously spat. "Lady Tiara is not an ordinary girl and you know that."

Bakura snarled and charged at Bastet.

Bastet parried his attacks and dodged his lunges. She struck him with her staff over and over until he hit the ground—this time he was dead because his neck was broken.

Tiara's eyes grew wide as she stared at Bastet. "You—" She began.

Bastet looked at her. "You must get His Majesty back to the palace as fast as you can or else he will die here as well." She disappeared.

Tiara tore off his cape from his shoulders. She tore it into strips and tied a few of the strips tightly around his wound. She picked him up and hurried out of the cave. She saw his white stallion and her brown stallion waiting for them. She set him down and heaved a sigh of exhaustion. "Do you think you'll be able to ride?" She asked.

Atem nodded slowly. He slowly rose to his feet and stumbled to his white horse.

Tiara helped him mount his horse and quickly mounted hers. They hurried back to the palace as fast as possible. She saw how limp Atem's body was getting. _Oh no._ She thought. "Atem!" She shouted.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** dragonchild247! Please don't let Atem die!

**dragonchild247:** *prays to Ra* I don't want him to die either, ya know.

**Tiara:** Please, don't let him die. *prays to Ra*


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter: 12**

**Previously:** Tiara saw how limp Atem's body was getting. _Oh no._ She thought. "Atem!" She shouted…

- -

Tiara reached out for the reins on the white stallion and grabbed them. She managed to stop both horses and caught Atem before he fell off. She snarled. "He's lost a lot of blood." She muttered. "At this rate, he'll die." Her eyes moistened. "I'm not going to let that happen. Even if it costs me my own life." She hoisted him over to her brown stallion and she held him with one arm and clutched the reins with the other. She looked at the white stallion. "You follow me, ok?"

The white horse bobbed his head understanding.

Tiara dug her heels hard into the brown stallion's side and they galloped off. _Please Ra._ She thought. _Please Ra let Atem live. Please, I beg you. Let Atem live._ She pinched her eyes shut. "Don't die Atem." She whispered to him. "Don't die. Just hold on."

The strips that were once Atem's cape were soaked crimson. A few were coming loose, exposing the deep wound.

"Tiara." Atem moaned.

"Just hang on." She pleaded. "I'm not going to let you die. And you better not give up on me."

Atem smiled weakly and nodded.

Before she knew it, they reached the palace. The brown stallion galloped onto a stone and leapt over the wall. It landed on its hooves and galloped to the palace entrance. The white stallion managed to mimic Tiara's horse and followed to the entrance.

"Mahado!" Tiara shouted. "Isis! Someone! Atem needs help!"

Seto and Natsume—carrying little Bahiti in her arms—ran out. Mahado followed quickly behind. "Oh Ra!" Seto shouted as he and Mahado helped get Atem off the brown stallion.

Mahado carried Atem into the palace and Tiara leapt off and threw her arms around Seto's neck. She was sobbing. "Please don't let Atem die!" She begged as her shoulders trembled uncontrollably. "Please don't let Atem die!"

Seto hesitated because he wasn't accustomed to Tiara with her arms around his neck. He finally put his arms around her and tried to hush her. "Have faith, Lady Tiara." He said as comforting as he could. "Pharaoh is a strong person."

Natsume's eyes moistened and a tear escaped. She went from sadness to surprise when Tiara fell silent and her body went limp in Seto's arms. "Lady Tiara fell asleep?" She muttered.

Seto's eyes were wide with surprise but he nodded. He scooped her legs into one arm and saw her still crying in her sleep. He carried her inside and got her into bed.

"Atem." She muttered in her sleep.

Seto placed the covers over her. "It's strange." He muttered.

Natsume looked at him. "What is it?" She asked.

"My heart is actually…breaking for her." Replied Seto.

Natsume looked at Tiara's crying, sleeping face. "I see what you mean, husband."

- - - - - - - -

Tiara awoke and slowly sat up in bed. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Atem." She breathed. She shot out of bed and ran down the halls, having no idea where she was going. She eventually ran into Mahado who was walking out of a room.

He looked up with surprise. "Lady Tiara." He muttered. "I did not expect you to be out of bed, this late of night."

Tiara caught her breath and said, "Is Atem in there?"

Mahado nodded slowly but he looked sad. "His Majesty…he has lost a lot of blood." He stammered as his eyes moistened. "We do not know how long he has left to live."

Tears filled Tiara's eyes. "No." She breathed. She threw her arms around his waist and sobbed. "Please no. Don't let Atem die."

Mahado held her in his muscular arms and tried to sooth her. "We have tried everything we could to make the bleeding stop." He explained.

"Then try again, damn it." Tiara snapped her words muffled in his clothes. "You can't let him die." She balled a fist and pounded his chest with it. "Atem can't die." She hiccupped and sniffed. "He can't." Her whole body trembled as she wept and she stopped beating his chest.

Mahado stroked her long, dark brown hair with his hand. He couldn't find the right words to sooth her. "Do you wish to see Pharaoh?" He asked.

Tiara nodded slowly and he released her. She brushed her tears away with her hands and sniffed again. She walked into the room and sat down next to the bed.

Atem was prompted up on pillows with crimson soaked bandages on his chest. His eyes were closed and his breathing was faint.

Tiara took his hand into her own and held it. "I'm sorry Atem." She whispered. "I'm a such a burden. It's my fault your like this." She hiccupped as tears blurred her vision. "You tried to save my life and now yer gonna die because of it. M-may…maybe if you didn't meet me…you wouldn't be dying. And maybe if Grandfather didn't meet me, he would be still alive." She broke down and sobbed.

"This is all my fault!" She shouted. "I wish I could do something to keep you from dying! A-and…I wish…and I wish the blasted gods didn't choose me to protect you when I can barely protect myself!" She balled a fist with her free hand and hit it against the bed. Tears spilled over the brims of her eyes.

Bastet appeared behind Tiara. She was see-through and she was also sad. She placed her hands on Tiara's shoulders and bowed her head.

Tiara bowed her head, hiccupped, and sniffed. "I love you Atem." She muttered. "I love you with every fiber of my existence. I would even give up wanting to go home." She looked up at Atem, leaned over the bed, and gently kissed him on the cheek.

Bastet looked at Tiara and her almond-shaped green eyes grew as wide as saucers. She watched as Tiara's tears became little sparkles of healing magic. She smiled faintly.

Atem's hand closed around Tiara's, making her gasp with shock. Atem opened his eyes slowly and smiled faintly.

Tiara blushed and sniffed. A smile formed across her lips. "Atem." She breathed.

He looked at her and his smile widened. "Tiara." He muttered. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, sending a tingling sensation through her hand again.

She sniffed again and threw her arms around his neck, being careful not to make his injury worse. "Your alive!" She cried. "I can't believe it!"

Atem put his arms around her, closed his eyes, and rested his head on top of hers. "I followed your voice." He whispered. "I don't know what you did, but I found myself here."

Tiara laughed softly and sniffed. "I'm just glad you're alive. I don't know what I would have done."

Atem chuckled. "But were you telling the truth when you said you would give up your desire to return home?"

Tiara nodded. "I would give it up just to be with you."

Bastet looked away, closed her eyes, and shook her head. She knew that this was love, but she knew Tiara would have to return home soon.

Tiara curled up next to Atem on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing and his arms around her. This is where she wanted to be, no matter what time they were in.

- - - - - - - -

3 weeks past and nothing bad happened. Tiara, of course, had known of the approach of an attack of Egypt by some mystical force in advance and warned the Millennium priests and Atem. Now it was approaching faster than expected.

Tiara wandered the gardens with Atem when dark clouds covered the sky. "Uh-oh." She muttered when she looked up.

Lightning flashed, quickly followed by loud thunder.

Tiara let out a shriek as she threw her arms around Atem's neck.

"Tiara!" Atem shouted as he lost his balance and they fell into the pond.

Tiara came up first and coughed. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed.

Atem finally came up and coughed. He splashed Tiara in the face.

Tiara spat out the water and climbed out of the pond. "Thanks a lot." She hissed as she rang out her hair.

Atem climbed out of the water. "It wasn't my fault I lost my balance!" He spat.

A roar of laughter came from above and they looked up. Seto and Natsume—with little Bahiti in her arms—was where the laughter was coming from as they laughed from the balcony.

Tiara and Atem blushed. "What are you two doing here?" Demanded Atem.

"We were just taking little Bahiti for a walk in the garden." Seto answered, wiping a tear from his eye. "I thought the pharaoh was supposed to walk with poise and grace instead of clumsiness."

Atem shot to his feet and shook his fist up at his cousin. "Come down here then and we'll see whose the clumsy one!" He shouted.

Natsume looked at her husband. "You don't want to set a poor example to Bahiti," she said sharply, "do you?"

"I was just poking a little fun with my cousin." Seto replied. "Right my King?"

"I wasn't." Atem hissed under his breath.

Tiara stood up and elbowed him hard in the side. "Be nice to your cousin." She snapped.

Atem sighed. "Right!" He called up. "Just poking a little fun!" He rubbed his side as he looked at Tiara. "Ow."

Seto and Natsume left.

Tiara looked at Atem. "You ok?" She asked.

Atem nodded—his face inventing a new shade of red, making Tiara laugh.

"I bet the gods would pay all their gold to see your face!" She cried. "You have such an adorable blush, Atem!"

Atem grinned. "I learned from the best." He teased. He was about to kiss Tiara when Mahado came running up to them.

"Your Majesty," he said breathlessly, "something is attacking the city."

Tiara felt her heart drop into her stomach. She ran after Atem and Mahado. She feared the worst. _Oh God._ She thought.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**Tiara:** What the hell are you planning dragonchild247?

**dragonchild247:** *singing with We go Together from Grease* Huh?

**Tiara:** What. The. Hell. Are. You. Planning?

**dragonchild247:** *shrugs* Beats me. You'll have to wait until the next chapter like everyone else. That means you too Atem.

**Atem:** Ra, damn it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: 13**

**Previously:** Tiara felt her heart drop into her stomach. She ran after Atem and Mahado. She feared the worst. _Oh God._ She thought…

- -

All the people in the city were fleeing from a large dark mass that slowly came over the city. All the people in the palace saw it. "What is that thing?" Mana cried as she clung to Tiara's waist.

Atem shook his head.

Bastet appeared—see-through so no one else could see her but Tiara—and stared at the black mass. _"It is obviously the evil you sensed weeks prior."_ She said. _"I fear that we must fight if we are to save the kingdom and get you home."_

Tiara swallowed the lump in her throat as she put her hand on Mana's head. She quickly tore from Mana's grasp and ran out of the palace. She heard everyone shouting to her, but she did not stop or hesitate. "I am not going to let anyone die." She said to herself. "And I am not going to let Bahiti grow up in a world of darkness."

She made it to the stables and got the trusted and loyal brown stallion. She snatched a staff, mounted the horse, and galloped off.

The horse stepped onto a large stone and launched itself into the air. It flew over the wall and landed lightly on its hooves. It continued towards the large formless mass.

Tiara closed her eyes. _I am going to protect everyone!_ She shouted in her mind. She shot her eyes open.

- - - -

Atem finally made it to the stables. "Tiara moves fast, I'll give her that." He muttered breathlessly. He had Mahado and Seto get the battalions and the other Millennium priests ready while he went after Tiara. He got his white stallion out, mounted it, and galloped off after Tiara. He went through the gates and saw all the people of the city fleeing for their lives from the dark mass. He hurried after the brown stallion that had Tiara on its back.

She looked over her shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?" She snapped when she saw him.

Atem's stallion finally caught up with Tiara's horse. "We're in this together, Tiara, or did you forget?" He spat as he drew his sword. He looked at her with a grin. "That's one of the perks of being in love with you."

Tiara grinned with wild delight and looked back forward. "When this is over," she said, "I am _so_ giving it to you hard."

Atem chuckled. "If you can manage." He teased.

The large dark mass shot out millions of black shadowy figures with wings.

Tiara snarled. "This is going to be a pain in the ass." She hissed. "Unless."

"Don't you dare." Atem snapped.

Tiara giggled. "Too late." She replied. She managed to get her feet on the horse's back. _I just hope I can do this._ She thought.

"_I am your guardian spirit."_ Bastet's voice said within Tiara's mind. _"You will be able to do it as long as I am with you. Just believe in yourself."_

Tiara slowly rose to her feet, being careful not to lose her balance. She firmly held her staff with both hands and struck a shadowy flier that charged at her.

Atem slashed at a black flier that attacked him.

Within seconds the Millennium priests and all of the battalions were there. It was difficult for all of them at first, but they managed to get their timings right and soon all of the shadowy fliers were destroyed.

Tiara and Atem slowed their horses down and Tiara sat back down on her brown stallion. "Something doesn't sit right." She muttered. "That. Seemed a little too easy to me."

Atem nodded in agreement. "Unless."

The large black mass suddenly solidified. It was a large monster Tiara had never seen before. It was solid red with ram's horns, cloven hooves, bat's wings, and a lizard's tail. It stood like a human, but its knees were bent—making it crouch slightly. It was bulky and wore armor. Its hands were large with long, sharp claws. It had glowing, blood red eyes and black markings all over its body. Its mouth was full of nothing but long, razor sharp fangs.

"Oh _great_." Tiara said, trying not to be funny. "We're dealing with the Devil himself."

Atem's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Then what did we just fight off?" He asked with terror in his voice.

"His minions." Tiara answered with the same terror in her voice.

Satan laughed boomingly. "Your precious gods cannot stop me." He mocked in his loud, deep voice. "And the girl outside of her time does not have the power to stop me either."

Tiara felt her body grow cold and her eyes grew wide. Her throat was constricted tightly. _Oh my God._ She thought. _He knows._

A large fireball appeared in his hand and Satan threw it down at Atem and Tiara.

Tiara leapt off her horse, knocked Atem off his, and sent them both hurdling to the ground. She could hear the horses gallop away to find someplace safe.

It was like time suddenly slowed down. A golden light sprang from Tiara's chest and Bastet appeared. Bastet created a staff in her hands and twirled it out in front of her clockwise. A magic seal appeared before her. The seal began to grow until it was big enough to block the fireball hurdling towards it. Then time returned to normal.

Tiara and Atem hit the ground as the magic shield blocked the fireball. Tiara tasted blood and knew it was her own. She slowly got up and looked at Bastet.

Bastet's almond shaped green eyes showed fury and disgust as the magic shield disappeared.

Atem slowly sat up and looked at Tiara. "What is it?" He asked.

Tiara shook her head. "I don't know." She answered.

"This monster must be stopped." Bastet hissed. "Lady Tiara, when the time is right…I'm afraid you will have to say the name Ra gave you."

Tiara's eyes grew wide. "Yer kidding!" She shouted. "Won't that kill me?"

Bastet shook her head. "I know not." She replied. "You wish to protect everyone, am I wrong?"

Tiara looked down and said, "Yes."

Atem's eyes grew wide. "You can't." He breathed.

"We don't have a choice." Tiara told him.

"Lady Tiara," said Bastet, "you must give me a command from now on. I cannot do this without you, milady."

Tiara stood and held her staff firmly in her right hand. She looked up with a serious look and nodded. In her mind, she heard the words _water seal_. "Water seal!"

Bastet nodded and spread open her feathery black wings. She took off towards Satan. She twirled her staff in front of her and a magic symbol that stood for water. She then swung her staff at the seal, breaking it and sending a large spray at the Devil.

He launched his minions at the Millennium priests and the battalions. "DIE!" He boomed. He was hit by the water and stumbled backwards. _So that little protective _kitty_ goddess has a bite to her._ He thought as he sneered. _Not for long._ He shot a fireball at Bastet.

Bastet created her magic shield and blocked the attack. "Lady Tiara!" She called. "Pharaoh Atem! Find someplace safe!"

Tiara nodded. She shot to her feet, grabbed Atem's hand, and they ran off. They hid behind a building and panted. "This is _definitely_ going to be a pain in the ass." She muttered. "But we only have one shot to defeat him…and that's…with the name…Ra gave me."

Atem threw his arms around her and held her close. He was crying and his whole body was trembling. "I don't want to lose you." He whimpered. "C-can't we…just…go someplace where he won't find us?"

Tiara slipped her arms around him and closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter where we go." She told him. "And you're not going to lose me. I promise. We'll get through this." She grinned. "That's one of the perks of being in love with you."

Atem smiled and nodded as he sniffed.

Tiara didn't know how they would make it, but something told her that they would. _I will protect everyone in Egypt._ She thought. _No. I will protect everyone in this world. Whether they know it or not, I will risk my life for the world._

- - - - - - - -

Mana was trying to protect Natsume and baby Bahiti as best she could with her magic. "We can't get anywhere with these demons attacking us constantly." She hissed. "Pharaoh. Lady Tiara. Please find someway of stopping that monster before he completely engulfs the city and then for the whole world."

Natsume put her hands together and prayed for the same thing. _Please Ra._ She thought. _Give His Majesty and Lady Tiara the strength to save us._ She tried to hush little Bahiti who was wailing very loudly.

Mana looked at Bahiti with a sad look. Her eyes moistened. _Poor little Bahiti._ She thought. _She might grow up in a world full of darkness._ She got a serious look and faced forward. _But we can still change that. I'm going to try anything and everything in my power to protect Natsume and Bahiti from these demons._

- - - -

The Devil's minion hit Bastet and she let out a cry.

Tiara felt this and also let out a cry. "Bastet." She whimpered as Atem held her in his arms. She clutched Atem's clothes with her hands and straightened herself.

"We must end this." Bastet muttered as she slowly rose to her feet. "Tiara. You must do it. You must say your name given to you by Ra."

Tiara nodded understanding. She pulled away from Atem and walked out into the open. She stood in beside Bastet and stared up at Lucifer (the Devil, Satan, take your pick—they're all the same thing…just thought I'd point that out). She closed her eyes but felt a hand grab hers, making her eyes open quickly. She looked at the person who held her hand with surprise.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Character Chat**

**dragonchild247:** Do you have a clue as to who it is, Tiara?

**Tiara:** Atem?

**dragonchild247:** We're just going to have to wait and see. *chuckles*


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter: 14**

**Previously:** Tiara closed her eyes but felt a hand grab hers, making her eyes open quickly. She looked at the person who held her hand with surprise…

- -

Atem stood holding Tiara's hand tightly in his own. "Wait." He said calmly.

Beelzebub (again, same—if not similar—to Lucifer, the Devil, or Satan—just bare with me here because I'll be going by several other names like this besides the current names listed) sneered. "So your lover does not wish you to throw your life away for he knows it will be in vain." He mocked.

Atem shook his head. "Tiara," he whispered, "I know you can't do this by yourself. Just whisper it in my ear."

She smiled slightly as her eyes moistened. She leaned towards him and whispered the name Ra gave her in his ear.

Mephistopheles snarled as he created a fireball in his hand and hurdled down at them.

Bastet created her magic shield and blocked the attack. "Now." She said. "Say it."

Atem and Tiara closed their eyes. "Heka." They said in unison.

The ground began to shake violently and a large hole opened underneath Asmodeus' cloven hooves. A bright light surrounded him as he roared.

It was like time slowed down again. All of the Devil's minions disappeared leaving the Millennium priests and all the soldiers surprised and confused. Satan roared with anger as he tried to free himself from being sucked into the depths of the earth. Bastet got in front of Tiara and Atem and surrounded them in a magic shield. The ground swallowed Lucifer and the hole closed. The ground stopped shaking and time returned to normal.

Tiara and Atem collapsed to their knees and panted from exhaustion. They threw their arms around each other and held each other tight. They kissed each other and cried with happiness as they laughed and continued to hold one another.

Bastet removed the magic shield and sighed with relief. She looked at them and smiled faintly.

The sky cleared and the stars twinkled brightly. The moon was full and bright.

"Thank Ra." Atem muttered and he kissed Tiara on the head. He pulled her closer and held her tighter. "Ra was right in choosing you and giving you a name such as Heka."

Tiara giggled and kissed his collarbone. "I guess he was." She whispered.

The Millennium priests ran up to them. "Are you all right?" Mahado asked.

Tiara and Atem looked up at them and nodded. They looked back at each other and nuzzled each other's noses, making Bastet laugh whole-heartedly.

"That's love for you." Bastet said. She closed her eyes and disappeared.

Everyone wanted to tell Atem and Tiara that they all had to return to the palace, but no one wanted to interrupt this moment between the couple. Eventually, Isis told them and they pulled away from each other, stood, and everyone mounted their horses and hurried back to the palace.

- - - - - - - -

Mana ran, leapt into the air and threw her arms around Atem and Tiara. "I can't believe you two did it!" She cheered in her usual energetic tone. "You saved Egypt from darkness!"

Atem and Tiara laughed in their throats.

Natsume walked up with Bahiti in her arms and smiled brightly. "Thank the gods." She breathed. She hugged her husband with one arm while still holding their child in the other.

Seto returned her embrace. "I am glad to know that you and our child are safe." He whispered to her.

Suddenly—and in the middle of everything—a bright golden light came having everyone cover their eyes with their arms. Tiara looked up.

A proud and tall man stood before everyone in the room. He had bronze colored skin. He wore the crown of a pharaoh. He had one dark eye for the other was gouged out a long time ago. He had a bright disk behind his head as he approached. He wore amazing clothes of a pharaoh. He wore gold jewelry that seemed to glitter like the sun.

Everyone bowed knowing whom it was.

"Rise Tiara." Ra ordered calmly in his velvety voice.

She complied, stepped forward, and bowed her head. She was afraid of what he was going to say and didn't know if it would be good or bad.

"Do not fear, Tiara." Ra said, obviously seeing the look on her face. "You have traveled far. I have come here to grant what you wish."

Atem looked up with surprise.

Part of Tiara wanted to stay with Atem, but part of her wanted to go home to her time. She turned back to the others. She was torn between two times—her own time and the time her lover belonged to. Tears moistened her eyes.

Atem stood up and sadness crossed his face as his eyes moistened. "Tiara." He breathed.

The others looked up now.

Tiara looked down at the floor. "I know I can't stay here, but…" She muttered. She pinched her eyes shut after a tear escaped.

Ra saw this and understood. "You are allowed to stay here with the one you love." He told her.

Tiara felt some relief and she opened her eyes. "But what about my father?" She asked.

Atem closed his eyes. As much as he loved her, he knew that this was the point to let her go. "Go to your father." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Pharaoh!" Mana cried.

Ra and Tiara looked at Atem. "Atem." Tiara muttered.

"My King." Murmured Mahado.

Atem opened his eyes and a tear escaped. "You miss him, don't you?" He asked Tiara.

She nodded. "Are you—?" She began.

Atem nodded, knowing what she was going to say. He smiled reassuringly. "I promise you, Tiara. We'll see each other again."

Tiara blushed.

Mana shot to her feet, leapt into the air, and threw her arms around Tiara's neck. "But I don't want you to go!" She sobbed. "It's not fair!"

Tiara put her arms around her. They had become fast friends and Mana was like a sister that she never had. "Oh Mana." She muttered. She finally managed to pull Mana away and held her shoulders. "If life was fair, where would we all be in this world, eh?"

Mana sniffed and wiped a tear away.

Tiara smiled. "I think I have one last trick up my sleeve." She teased. "Remember that amulet you thought you lost?" She reached up and pulled an amulet from behind Mana's ear. She held it out in front of her.

Mana's eyes were wide as she clasped her hand over her ear. She took the amulet and blushed with embarrassment. "How did you do that?" She murmured.

Tiara giggled. "Wouldn't be any fun if I told you." She teased. She planted a kiss on Mana's forehead, making her blush crimson. She looked at the others. She then grinned. "Make sure you set a good example for Bahiti, Seto."

He blushed, smiled, and nodded.

Mahado stood, stepped forward, pulled a book from under his cape, and handed it to Tiara. "I hope this will be of some use." He muttered. "I remember you reading it quite often, and I would like you to have it."

Tiara threw her arms around his waist. "It's perfect." She cooed, making him blush. She released him and took the book politely. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

Atem stepped forward finally, blushed, and looked down. "Err…T-Tiara?"

She looked at him. "Yes? Atem?"

He held out a necklace. It was of a turquoise stone in the shape of a heart and it was attached to a thin robe.

Tiara blushed. She let Atem put it around her neck. "It's beautiful." She breathed. She kissed him on the cheek. She stepped back to stand beside Ra.

Mana was still crying in silent sobs. Isis looked ready to cry as well. Natsume and Seto—as loving as they were—they were also sad.

Tiara smiled softly as she scanned the room. "I won't forget any of you for as long as I live."

Ra held his hand out and above his head. The golden light brightened and surrounded Tiara.

- - - - - - - -

Tiara felt light as a feather as she fell back to her time. She closed her eyes and blacked out. Everything sounded distant for a long moment. When she came back to reality, she felt that she was lying on the cool ground and yet the air above her was warm.

"Hello?!" A voice called. It sounded familiar somehow and yet Tiara didn't recognize it. "Is anyone down here? If you're alive, give us a sign!"

_Us?_ Tiara thought as she opened her eyes. She recognized where she was—she was in the tomb of the unknown pharaoh. She slowly got to her hands and knees. She saw a light ahead and she realized that she was facing away from the altar. She scrambled to her feet and turned.

The altar was still there. It had the book Mahado gave her and the necklace Atem had given her.

She picked up the book and the necklace. She slipped the necklace around her neck and held the book close. She picked up her flashlight and saw that the batteries were dead. "Well, that sucks." She muttered she turned and started towards the light that was moving faster. "Hello!" She called.

There were footfalls that quickly grew closer. Two boys appeared. They looked to be twins. However, one was much shorter than the other, he was paler than his taller brother, and his eyes weren't as narrow as his brother's eyes. They both had black hair with violet tips and blond bangs. Their eyes were violet. The taller was tanned and looked so familiar—especially with a few blond streaks shaped like lightning bolts. "Are you all right?" The taller boy asked.

Tiara nodded. "Who are you?" She asked.

The taller laughed. "I'm Yami Muto." He introduced. "And this is my brother, Yugi Muto."

Yugi smiled brightly and nodded. "Nice to meet ya." He said.

"And who are you?" Asked Yami with a curious look on his face.

Tiara shook her head and tried to stop having the idea that Yami was Atem. "I'm Tiara Brennan." She answered. "I'm the daughter Professor Homer Brennan."

Yami's eyes grew wide as he and his small brother looked at each other. He looked back at Tiara. "Professor Homer Brennan has been looking for you for hours." He told her when he saw the surprise look on her face. "Grandpa told him to go back to the hotel while we searched for you here in the tomb."

"What time is it?" Demanded Tiara.

Yugi looked at his watch. "It's almost midnight, believe it or not."

Yami held his hand out to Tiara. "C'mon. We'll take you to the hotel so you can see your father."

Tiara blushed as she took his hand. All three of them ran from the far back room to the opening to the outside. She looked at Yami as she clutched Mahado's book in her arm.

He looked so much like Atem—same with his brother, but as much as Yami. He was as handsome as Atem too and Tiara couldn't help but like him. He looked at Tiara from the corner of his eye.

Tiara quickly looked away as she blushed. When they were outside she saw several people that were worried about her.

"Is she all right?" the man who was running the expedition asked.

Tiara nodded. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

The head of the expedition sighed with relief. "It's just good to know that you are all right." He said.

Yami and Yugi led Tiara to Yami's car. Yugi looked at her. "You wanna ride up front?" He asked.

Tiara nodded slowly. She climbed into the passenger side and they drove to the hotel. She kept stealing quick glances at Yami and couldn't stop thinking that he was Atem…sort of. Before she knew it, they were at the hotel. She climbed out of the car and ran inside to the lobby. "Father!" She cried when she saw Professor Brennan with the Muto twins' grandfather. She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist as tears flew from her eyes like small raindrops. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have wandered off!"

Professor Brennan laughed as he returned his daughter's embrace. "I'm just glad to see that you are safe, sweet heart." He said. He looked at Yami and Yugi. "Thank you for finding my daughter, Yugi. Yami."

The boys shrugged. "It wasn't a problem." They said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

Professor Brennan pulled away and held his hand to the boys' grandfather. "Tiara, this is their grandfather, Solomon Muto."

Solomon bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Brennan." He said. "Your father was very worried about you. He kept going on about the worst possibilities and he almost gave me a heart attack."

Professor Brennan blushed. "I apologize."

Tiara laughed and held the turquoise stone in her hand. _Atem._ She thought. She kissed it gently and hugged the book in her arms.

"Where did you get those?" Asked Professor Brennan.

Tiara blushed. "It's a long story." She replied.

Solomon and his grandchildren left. Yami, however, stopped and looked back at Tiara. He blushed and hurried after his grandfather and twin brother.

Tiara looked up at her father. "Do you know how old is Yami?"

Professor Brennan stared at her for a moment. "Yami is 16."

"Father, if possible…I'd like to come with you again on another expedition."

"That's fine with me." Professor Brennan hugged his daughter. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, daddy." Tiara and her father went to their hotel room. She told him her wild story of the time when she was in ancient Egypt and meeting Pharaoh Atem. In the back of her mind, she knew that her father possibly didn't believe her. She could still feel Bastet—her ka, her other side of her soul or ba—close to her. She read the book, remembering that it was a spell book before she went to bed. She curled up under the covers, laid the book on the nightstand and drifted to sleep. She dreamed of her wild time in ancient Egypt.

* * *

**Character Chat**

**dragonchild247:** That ended happily. No?

**Tiara:** *sob* I miss Atem!

**dragonchild247:** *sigh* While she's balling her eyes out over there, I'll tell you that she's starting to like Yami Muto. *grins* Best way to create a sequel, no?

**Tiara:** *sniff* I'm falling for Atem's reincarnation?

**dragonchild247:** *shrugs* I…_guess_ you could say that. Of course, we won't know that until I come up with a sequel, eh?

**Tiara:** Please make another one!

**dragonchild247:** Let the other people decide that. ^^ Review. Comment and tell me if you want me to write a sequel to this one (at least 5 reviews that say you want me to write a sequel but I can't promise anything).


	15. About Tiara Brennan

**About Tiara Brennan**

Her childhood wasn't the greatest. Tiara grew up barely seeing her mother, Doctor Elizabeth Brennan who classified for diagnosing illnesses where other doctors cannot, and father, Professor Homer Brennan who is an Egyptologist, and always distanced herself from people. With her parents' intelligence, she found regular fun and learning boring because she knew it all so she was often easily bored. Her only escape was in novels about vampires and books about Egypt and its mythology, which she discovered she had felt some sort of connection to Egypt. Tiara is mainly a girl who is fascinated by the paranormal and always seeks adventure. Mainly people always made fun of her because she was different, but she always ignored them.

Then one day while she was at a bookstore she met a small group of people who liked her and enjoyed her interests. She was treated like an equal amongst them and their days were anything but normal and she enjoyed it. However, once summer vacation rolled around she knew she was away from her newly found friends and she found regular fun and past time bored her.

She often complained to her mother who finally had her father take her to Egypt, hoping that it would get her mind off things. Tiara was eventually sent into the past of ancient Egypt and discovers she has a ka, the other side of her soul or ba by the name of Bastet, the goddess of protection and often depicted with a house cat's head. After Tiara's trip into ancient Egypt, she was excited to see Egypt again someday. She meets Atem again, even though it is the present and his name is Yami Muto and he has a brother was named Yugi Muto.


End file.
